


Cold Moon

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A really minor character, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Battlemage Sam, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horses, Innkeeper Gabriel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Big Bang 2018, Sex, Sort of corpses, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, Writer has no plan about horses but tried, graphic description of mutilation of the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The war was finally over and while some came to Gabriel's tavern to celebrate, others came to mourn the loss of their loved ones. It was a cold and stormy night when the door of to his tavern was forced open and tall man dressed in a long cloak in need of a drink, food and fire walked in.This was only the beginning, Gabriel learned. The beginning of something new, magic, desire, passion, blood and the heat of battle.Some things were worth fighting for...even when you need to face fear itself.





	1. Law of the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this isn't only my first Sabriel BigBang story, it's my very first BigBang something at all! It was weird sitting on this awesome story for freaking months... I hated it. Not my kind of thing. I like to write it, dump it on my beloved Beta CrowNoYami (like this time too, thank you girl) and feed it to my readers chapter for chapter. 
> 
> What can you expect from this story? Sabriel, of course. Magic, sex, feelings, fighting, mystery. Closer to the end you will find a chapter with separat warnings. It's the part with the graphic fighting and while there isn't blood, not much, others might find it disturbing and so I added the warning.
> 
> Have fun with this not so small work of mine. It was fun to write in the beginning and a pain in the soul at the end because I had to finish it alone. 
> 
> This is for you, King. I love you boy and miss you dearest. I hope you sit on a soft cloud in cat heaven in the sun. It sucked finiishing this without you. 
> 
> Silva.
> 
> EDIT ON CHRISTMAS DAY:
> 
> My awesome friend KillerOfHope gave me wonderful gift: a fic inspired by my story. You should so read it AFTER you finished Cold Moon!

The talented [Osnaart](https://www.tumblr.com/search/osnaart) did the artwork for my story!

  
  
  
It was a busy night in Gabriel's tavern. People were celebrating the end of the war, some were mourning the loss of loved ones while others were celebrating their survival. Gabriel was the innkeeper of the unnamed tavern after he found the building on pure accident. 

 

The building was more or less in a good condition when he found it right next one of the main roads between the king’s castle and the many surrounding villages. There never had been the need to give his tavern a name. It was just a place with hot stew, cold beer and strong ale. People knew where to find him and his goods and so the big stone over the door, reserved for the name, was empty. Over time, more people learned about Gabriel’s tavern and through word of mouth the number of guests grew with every passing month until Gabriel had to hire a carpenter to build stables for his guests horses. One winter later Gabriel hired the men again to expand the main building so guests could stay the night. 

 

During the seventeen years Gabriel owned his own tavern he learned to read people and their needs; to be able smell a lie or a man with no coin in his pocket. In the times of war people were more silent, their talks tended to be hushed and short. Everyone was waiting for their call to arms, the message of the death of a father, uncle, brother, son. Now, that the war of the Cold Moon was won, people came back to celebrate and enjoy their lives. Sadly, every war leaves scars on people. Some were visible, others were not. 

 

Gabriel learned that those who loved to brag with their heroism tend to be nothing more stories, tall tales of adventures that never happened. It was the silent ones who had seen and done the worst in battle. The soldiers with their tense bodies who twitched at any loud laughter, whose hands jerked for a weapon under their long coats until they remembered the weren’t facing the enemy in battle. These poor souls tended to be the ones with worst invisible scars, but they were usually the kind and polite ones who asked for a place near the fire to their stew and they never drank too much and caused trouble.

More often than not when one of them stayed the night in one of his guest rooms Gabriel heard them scream in fear and terror in the middle of the night, and their pleading for a quick death. It made Gabriel a bit more happy for himself, that he had been one of the lucky ones and hadn’t been called to arms that he had never been tested if he had magical powers of his own. Yeah, that was something else that made this war so dangerous and bloody. 

 

Many people had magical powers but not everyone. The idiots with powerful offensive magic quickly became the first line of defense, and the first line of attack in the war. Those with healing or supportive magic built the background for the fighting troops. As a child, Gabriel had once seen a battle mage at a kingdom wide festival. The man had thrown lighting around like Gabriel would a pillow. It was specular and beautiful but frightening at the same time. So much power for one man and lightning wasn’t even among the truly powerful abilities. Gabriel had heard rumors of powerful beings with control over the wind, fire, ice, water or life itself it made Gabriel kind of glad he had no such power. Power makes people stupid; the more power they have the worse they become. 

 

The current evening was slow. The weather outside was so bad Gabriel didn’t even let the dogs out and so only a few guests found their way to his tavern. Most of the few people there that evening had stayed the night before when it was clear a storm was approaching this part of the territory. With a loud bang, the front door was ripped open and Gabriel was already on his way to close it again, thinking the wind managed to open it but suddenly a tall figure walked out from the darkness and into the large guestroom of Gabriel’s tavern. The figure grabbed the door and threw it shut with enough force Gabriel was sure he would need some help to open it again. 

 

When the tall figure turned around again to face Gabriel, he saw nothing to identify the person in front him. Tall, much taller than Gabriel himself. Clothed in a long leather coat which went down to his thick boots. His newest guest pulled his cloak back and Gabriel was greeted by a broad chest covered with a thick but soft shirt, a leather belt with a well-worn buckle held a sword. Gabriel couldn’t see one patch of skin because even the stranger’s hands were covered in leather gloves and his newest guest still wore the hood of his cloak which was pulled so even with Gabriel being much shorter, he couldn’t see a face. 

 

“Good afternoon.” The stranger spoke, his voice smooth, deep and pleasant and Gabriel felt a shiver run down his spine. “Good afternoon to you, too. A bad night to travel but every guest is welcome here. What do you need? I’m Gabriel and I own this lovely dry and warm establishment.” The figure chuckled Gabriel cursed the gods to send him someone who could sound so sexy with nothing but a small laughter. His newest guest fished a coin out of his pocket and handed it to Gabriel. A silver coin with the sigil of the royal family. A wolf under two crossed swords. Nothing uncommon these days with so many soldiers getting payed for their service. “Will this be enough for some food with a drink and place next to the fire?” This one was tired and wanted to rest. Gabriel could feel the cold radiating from the stranger and he would be a bad innkeeper if he turned a guest away who wanted to pay especially since this coin was worth enough to feed two people.

 

“More than enough. Follow me, and I’ll get you a place next to the fire stranger.” Gabriel turned to walk over to the fireplace but stopped when he heard nothing behind him. Gabriel stopped to look around and the stranger ran right into him… but the stranger stopped just in time to not collide with Gabriel. The innkeeper blushed and coughed to hide his embarrassment. “I apologize. I didn’t hear you.” The stranger said nothing and nodded under his hood. Gabriel kept walking and now he was able to hear the stranger walk behind him.  
  
Gabriel gripped the man hiding almost under the table by his neck and pulled him out from his seat. “You had more than enough tonight Metatron. You still owe me some money for the last three nights. Go and help Anna in the kitchen or I will tell your wife what you are doing here all the time, and how much money you spend on my ale and how much you still own me.” Gabriel couldn’t stand the slimy man who picked himself up and walked to the kitchen to help cleaning the dishes. Using the rag Gabriel had thrown over his shoulder earlier, Gabriel cleared the table and signaled the stranger to take a seat.

 

The moment the stranger came close to the fire the flames almost died down before they roared back to life. “I’m going to bring you some stew and a beer. Your coin is enough for a few more portions and beers. Just let me know if you need anything.” The still hooded stranger nodded, and Gabriel walked off to the kitchen. He signaled Anna to give him a stew while he filled a jar with beer. Homemade, golden, and strong enough to feel the buzz after a few beers but to still make it home in one piece. Gabriel took the bowl with the steaming stew made of meat, potatoes, onions and everything he found delicious when he started to cook. Today he threw some apples into the pot and it gave the stew a sweet note to the hearty taste of the meat and vegetables.

 

Gabriel placed the mug and jar on the table and the stranger started to eat immediately after a short nod to thank Gabriel. Gabriel went back to the kitchen to get his newest guest some of his homemade bread and when he returned, the stranger was almost done with the bowl as Gabriel placed the bread on the table. “Want some more? You paid enough for a few more rounds of stew and beer.” The stranger haltered in his movements and Gabriel had the feeling the stranger was looking up at him, but with the deep hood and the shadows around this table, Gabriel could only guess. “Some more of your delicious stew would be wonderful. Thank you.” 

 

The stranger offered Gabriel the bowl and Gabriel noticed that the gloves were missing now. A big hand held the wooden bowl up to him. The hand looked strong and Gabriel saw enough scars and markings to know that this one was indeed a warrior or knew how to handle a weapon. The skin looked healthy and smooth despite the scars and callous and Gabriel had the sudden urge to touch the skin, but instead he took the bowl, refilled it in the kitchen and brought it back to his guest. “Thank you, Gabriel.” Gabriel shuddered at the way the stranger spoke his name. “You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything.” The strangers’ answer was an agreeing grunt and Gabriel walked away to tend his other guests. 

 

No one else walked through the door that evening which had become night under the grip of the storm. The stranger ordered more food for himself but no beer. After he had drained his one beer, he declined another and asked for nothing but water which Gabriel served him with a shrug. Otherwise, the stranger stayed on his own, no other guests joined him at his place next to the fire and the ones close to him switched their seats to put more distance between them and the stranger, but Gabriel had a feeling it wasn’t a conscious behavior on their side. 

 

It was late at night and the other guests had retreated to their rooms or rented one for the night, when Gabriel approached the stranger. “It’s late for tonight and time to close for the day. You are welcome to stay the night. There are still free rooms upstairs or you can sleep in the stables if you want to save your money.” But the stranger shook his head under the heavy hood he never took off through the evening. “Thank you but no. I will travel back home, and my horse should be rested by now. I appreciate my stay at your tavern, Innkeeper.” With a strong pull on the heavy door the stranger vanished into the night.  
  
As it turned out, the stranger became a regular guest. Every couple of days he would appear right after sunset, asked for food, beer and a place close to the fire and stayed until Gabriel wanted to call it night. He was never impolite to Gabriel or the other guests until Gabriel noticed that the stranger only seemed to talk to him and nobody else.  
  
One evening, it was kind of warm outside, but the stranger was still wearing his heavy cloak and hood. He pushed a big coin made of gold into Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel stared at it for a second too long before he showed the stranger his usual place next to the fire and vanished into the kitchen for stew, beer and bread. Back at the table, he placed the coin next to the stew and out of view of the other guests. Owning so much money could be dangerous. “I’m not ungrateful for your generosity stranger, but this is too much. You eat a lot, yes but with this you would pay me enough for a month, two if you still want to go home and not make use of my guestrooms. I don’t feel well with taking so much money from you just for stew and beer.”

 

The shoulders of the strangers shook a bit and when he moved his head so he could look up at Gabriel, Gabriel thought he saw a flash of gold in the shadows before the stranger pushed the coin back into his hand. “Keep it, please. I enjoy my time here in your tavern every time I’m here. Your food and beer are good and your fire warm. If it makes you feel better, I won’t give you any more money until you tell me I ate enough of your stew and drank enough of your beer to make it up to the value of the payment. Just tell me if you need more and I will pay you again.” Gabriel closed his fingers around the coin and thought about the words he just heard. It sounded fair and after a moment, Gabriel nodded at the stranger and wandered off back into the kitchen.  
  
He had just sat down, when his stable-lad Kevin stumbled into the warm room. The boy was good with horses but had no talent for waiting tables or tending guests and so he took care of the guest’s horses. For his service, he could eat for free and sleep in the stables or the house during the winter. Kevin looked like was half in panic and half excited. “Gabriel, you need to see this.” Kevin pointed at the door to the stables and Gabriel exhaled loudly before he followed Kevin into the stables.  
  
Irritated, Gabriel noticed that some of the horses shared their places until he noticed a true behemoth of a horse. The animal was huge but not as burly as Gabriel had seen some battle horses to be. No, even due to his size, this horse was made to run. The animal scented them and became agitated and both Gabriel and Kevin stepped back until the animal cooled down again. “He does that every time I come near him. The owner gave me enough money to pay for the places next to his horse as well to keep them clear. The moment other horses come near him he tries to attack them, or they flee. An empty stable on both sides and every horse is calm enough but I can’t go near him to take care of him and the rider paid me enough to take care of his horse.” Kevin fished something out of his pocket to show it Gabriel. It was the same heavy gold coin Gabriel currently had safely in his pocket. “I know the owner of this horse. He’s becoming one of my regulars and he paid me enough for two months.” Kevin’s eyes became large when Gabriel showed him his own gold coin.  
  
Gabriel pulled Kevin aside. “Not a word about this, Kevin. Tell no one. Give me your coin. I will make sure you get her value back in something less dangerous than this. Did he always bring this horse along?” Kevin shook his head and handed the coin over to Gabriel. “No. Usually he rides a black and brown mare. Big but not as big as this one.” Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the behemoth and noticed the animal looking at him.

Slowly, Gabriel walked over to the animal with his hand stretched out but ready to pull it back should the animal decide it wanted to bite him. When Gabriel was close enough, the horse stretched his long neck until it could press his warm and soft muzzle into Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel walked closer now that the horse seemed to not view him as a threat. The horse was completely black, it looked healthy and Gabriel knew that this was an animal well loved and taken care of. It pawed at the straw with his hoof and Gabriel could hear the clinging sound of the irons the animal wore. “Let’s take care of you pretty one.”  
  
Gabriel added more straw to the stable and fed the horse carrots and oats he only brought for the horses of his guests. He petted the horse one last time before he stepped back when the animal started to eat. Kevin tried to step closer and the animal snuffled out almost angry and Kevin stepped back. In his haste, he didn’t notice the bucket of water right behind him. Kevin tipped over it and landed on the wet floor. The horse neighed and showed his teeth to Kevin in an almost taunting way. Snickering himself, Gabriel walked back into the main house to approach the stranger.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but it looks like your horse has grudge on my stable-lad. I took care of him for now, but if you don’t mind I would use the money you gave me to keep one of the stables empty for your horse and take care of it myself.” Yeah, Kevin was one of his few servants but there was no need to endanger him with the behemoth of a horse. The stranger looked up and put his spoon down. “No need to apologize Gabriel. I will talk to Scirocco about his behaviour towards your stable-lad.” The stranger got up and waited for Gabriel to show him the way. Gabriel grabbed the empty bowl and nodded into the direction of the kitchen. Again, the stranger followed without making a sound.  
  
When Gabriel showed the stranger through the kitchen and into the stables the other horses pulled back the moment the stranger walked past them. The stranger didn’t even look at them but approached his own horse who was pushing against the door of the stable to be closer to his owner. “Scirocco… what did I tell you about being nice to others when you are a guest?” The horse lowered his large head at the scolding words like he understood what was being said. The stranger sighed and gripped the animal carefully by its thick mane. “It’s okay… just be nice to the stable-lad from now on, okay? I like this place and if you are nice and on your best behavior I’ll let you stay the night with the pretty mare you are mooning over every time we pass her. Sound fair?” The behemoth neighed again and nodded with his head like a human would do.  
  
“Wow… I never saw a horse do something like that.” Gabriel had no idea from where Kevin suddenly appeared, but he suddenly stood a safe distance to the behemoth and the stranger. “What’s your name, boy?” Kevin wringed his hands in front of his chest and lowered his head. “I’m Kevin, Sir.” When the stranger moved his hand in one of those ‘come closer’ ways, Kevin moved indeed closer but with a careful eye on the horse. “Don’t be afraid of Scirocco, Kevin. He’s just picky with people he likes, and he doesn’t know you. Show him your hand.” Kevin looked from the stranger and his horse to Gabriel before he offered the horse his hand to scent him. When Kevin’s hand came close to the soft muzzle, Gabriel could hear the horse take deep breath… and Kevin started to squeal when the horse licked over Kevin’s open palm.

But it was the way the stranger laughed that made Gabriel’s heart pause for a second. A rich and deep sound but rusty like his owner didn’t use it very often. After the event in the stables the evening passed by quickly and Gabriel watched the stranger mount his giant horse in the shine of his lamp before he became one with the darkness and vanished.  
  
The stranger didn’t visit Gabriel for almost a week after that and Gabriel feared deep down the stranger would never come along again when the door was shoved open violently and closed seconds later with enough force to make the jars on the tables rattle. The stranger again and not in a good mood. Every man and woman close to the door tried to lean away from the presence of the stranger and so Gabriel hasted over hopeful he would be a calm presence to the stranger. “Good to see you back, friend. Your place next to the fire is free. I’ll bring you your stew and your beer any moment. I couldn’t get any turnips today so you will find more potatoes in it.” Gabriel turned away but a heavy hand his shoulder stopped him and an unnatural cold spread off from the hand over Gabriel’s body.  
  
“No beer today Gabriel. Something stronger would be good. Much stronger and bring me the bottle if you don’t mind.” Gabriel looked over his shoulder and nodded and when the stranger released him Gabriel exhaled and hoped the stranger hadn’t heard it.  
  
When Gabriel came back, the stranger had already taken his place. Gabriel placed the usual bowl of stew in front of him, but a dark bottle was placed next to the bowl followed by a small jar. “Homemade and strong enough to peel the rust from your blade. You should eat first before you start to drink. Just some advice from the house.” But the stranger only grunted, opened the bottle and drank right from the bottle. After he drank a good mouthful of the strong ale, made from potatoes and flavoured with mint, the stranger placed the bottle back on the table and started to eat in silence. Gabriel made it his mission to watch the stranger through the night. Not once since the stranger started to visit had he asked for more and a beer or water and tonight he polished off Gabriel’s strongest ale. Not a good sign on any man.  
  
The front door was pushed open loudly and slammed closed again. A new stranger. Clothed the same way as Gabriel’s stranger friend. Not as tall as the first stranger but tall enough to tower over Gabriel, with big shoulders under a similar cloak. Gabriel would bet good money the two were related. The second stranger looked through the room until he noticed his target. With long and heavy steps, but just as silent as the other one, he crossed through the room until he stood in front of the first stranger.  
  
Gabriel could hear the growl from the sitting man, but he couldn’t hear the words they started to exchange. The moment the first stranger stood tall in front of the new stranger; even without making the actual meaning of the words, Gabriel knew an argument when he saw one, but it was what happened next that made every person in the room stop and stare at the two tall cloaked figures. First, the fire roared to life and almost exploded in the chimney right before a freezing wind raced through the room and the fire almost died down. Not good… two arguing men could be bad but two pissed of mages equaled a disaster, meaning Gabriel had to protect everyone in the room. But the moment he made one step into the direction of the arguing mages, his known stranger looked over and this time Gabriel was sure he saw golden eyes flash up for a second under the shadow of the hood. His known stranger shoved the other one away and pointed at the second chair at the table. Grunting and touching the point where he got shoved away, the second stranger sat down, and Gabriel used the moment to approach the two mages.

“Anything you need?” His known stranger pointed at his empty bowl. “Another one for me and one for my brother. Beer for both of us.” Gabriel nodded and walked into the kitchen on fast feet. Brothers… he was a bit surprised and yet not. Gabriel didn’t even know the strangers’ name. How should he know the stranger had a brother? Gabriel delivered their order and took the empty bottle with him. Together, the two brothers ate in silence and later Kevin told him the two had left together after they paid him once again with a heavy coin, silver this time.  
  
His known stranger came back the following evening and this time he stopped Gabriel with a careful grip on his wrist. Gabriel shuddered at the strange combination of heat and cold from the strangers’ grip. “I have the feeling I need to apologize for yesterday Gabriel. I… sometimes I have really bad days and my brother was just concerned for everyone in my proximity. I hope we didn’t scare off some of your guest.” Smiling, Gabriel placed his hand on the strangers’ hand and the feeling of cold vanished completely. “No need to apologize. Everyone has a bad day now and then, and you didn’t start a fight or try to burn down my house. Nothing happened. Your usual order today?” For a second the grip around Gabriel’s wrist tightened before the stranger pulled his hand back. “That would be wonderful.” Gabriel smiled down at the stranger and was about to leave for the kitchen, when someone kicked his front door in. Seriously… his door got abused a lot these days.  
  
Six men poured into the guest room… their weapons were drawn and Gabriel’s blood ran cold. His own weapon was too far away, and he never put any energy into learning how to handle a weapon properly. The door was slammed shut again and the men spread through the room. “I guess you all know what this is. Just empty your bags and pockets and nobody gets killed or worse. Just play along and everyone will get out alive.” The man who spoke was nothing special. Not tall but not small either and even from the distance Gabriel could smell him. Old sweat and dirt.

“Alive? Do you know the punishment for an assault on a place of hospitality in the Winchester territory? The penalty is death by the law of the king you idiots.” Gabriel spoke with more strength than he could believe himself to possess, but it was either that or risking the safety of everyone in the room. The reeking leader of the idiots started to laugh. “And who wants to uphold the law of the kind here in the middle of nowhere, little man? You? I don’t believe so.” The leader raised his weapon and took a step closer to Gabriel who growled at the leader. Gabriel felt movement behind him only to be pushed out of the way by the stranger.

“Not him but I will uphold the law of the king.” Gabriel watched as the stranger used his left hand to pull back the hood of his cloak while a long and silver blade appeared in his right hand. Gabriel knew he was staring but he never would have expected… this. He looked up into the face of a young man. His long hair was bound in the neck with a leather band and a week’s worth of scruff covered his face. Three scars broke the line of his scruff and if Gabriel had to guess, he would think the scars came from wounds caused by claws. But it was the eyes of the man that held Gabriel in place. These eyes were dark and angry, and Gabriel would place their colour among blue and grey and green mixed with the tiniest bit of brown. These eyes could tell stories on their own; by the things they had seen and now the were focused on the six men intruding the peace of Gabriel’s tavern.

Someone gasped when they recognized the face and Gabriel heard the hushed voices of whispers starting to spread in the room, but he already knew the name. Everyone in the room did. This was Prince Samuel of the House Winchester. Second in line of the throne of the Kingdom of Winchester and hero of the war of the Cold Moon and as Gabriel had heard; skilled not only with his blade but as a battle mage as well.

“Not so brave anymore? Hardly a surprise…” The leader of the six was white as a freshly washed sheet, but he aimed at the prince with his sword. The prince danced out of the way and gripped the thief by his arm. The man screamed in agony and Gabriel couldn’t understand what the prince had done when the man dropped dead to the floor right in front of Gabriel’s feet.

  
The moment their leader dropped dead to the floor, the other five men charged the prince as well, but they dropped to the floor as fast and as dead as the first one. Everything happened so fast Gabriel had trouble following it all. The Prince of Winchester stood with his blade drawn in the middle of this guest room, surrounded by dead bodies. Gabriel heard a clicking sound and the blade vanished from the prince’s hand who looked over at Gabriel with tired eyes.  
  
“I will bring them outside and ride back to the court to let someone gather them. They broke my fathers’ law and faced their punishment.” The prince gripped two of the dead men by their necks and marched through the open door. One of the other guests almost fell of his own feet as he opened the door for the prince. Still a bit confused, Gabriel gripped one of the dead men and pulled him outside and around the house. The moment he pulled the heavy body around the corner, he walked right into the broad chest of the prince. Startled, Gabriel let go of the man and jumped back with his eyes to the floor. “I apologize my prince. I didn’t mean to.” Gabriel heard the prince exhale slow and soundful and Gabriel risked looking up only to meet the now grey-brown eyes of the prince and Gabriel found himself unable to look away.

“It’s not you who needs to apologize Gabriel. I’m sorry I brought so much violence to your house. I like to visit your tavern because it’s so peaceful and not once since I started to come along did someone start a fight.” The prince looked tired and… kind of sad when he smiled at Gabriel whose heart made a strange leap in his chest at the smile that was only for him.

“I will leave them here behind the house and send someone from the court to take them away. If you could write down a list of the things that were destroyed during the fight I will take care of it Gabriel.” Gabriel nodded like in trance before the crack of something around them startled him. Gabriel shook himself once before he looked up at the prince again. “I don’t think anything was destroyed during the fight my prince, but I will write down a list like you suggested. Thank you for your help my prince. I’m not really a fighter and I would have only given them what I have to make them leave. I hope you will come back again. I’m used to your big shadow next to my fire now.”

The prince smiled and the scars on his face made him look wild.  
  
Together, Gabriel moved the dead thieves from the guestroom to a place behind the house and this time Gabriel saw the face of the man who had been his guest for months now, mount his behemoth of horse and ride off to the royal court that was his home.  
  
A part of Gabriel wanted to know if he would see the man with the strange eyes and the scars on his face ever again.


	2. Call to Court

Four hours after the prince had left, a stern looking man clad in armor with the wolf of the royal family on his chest arrived. His black and white horse wore the same stern expression as his rider. “I’m General Singer. Lord Samuel told me what happened. Who owns this tavern?” Gabriel raised his hand and the general dismounted his horse to greet Gabriel with a sharp nod. “You are Gabriel?” His surprise seemed to be visible on his face because the general chuckled low in his chest. “The prince told me what happened and that he would be very displeased should something not be as Gabriel wishes it. I only guessed that the owner of the tavern must be the man my prince mentioned. He mentioned six dead idiots behind the house as well.” Gabriel nodded and walked around the house, the general strangely loud in his armor compared to the prince’s almost silent steps.  
  


When the two men reached the corpses, they stayed silent for a moment before the general spit out rather loud. “Idiots… to try something like this so close to the court. Prince Samuel is not known to show mercy to those who endanger civilians. Has anyone been injured?” asked General Singer. “No, General but only because of the fast intervention of the Prince. I’m not really schooled to wield a weapon and most of my guests during the time weren’t either.” The general grunted while staring down at the dead bodies. “Not skilled with a weapon and yet ready to defend the law of the king. Not many men would to that.”

 

Gabriel looked up from the bodies and at the general for his next words. “This is my home. I rebuilt it with my own hands when I had no money to pay those with the right tools to do it. Everyone is welcome at my table and my fire as long as they uphold the peace, and the law of the king protects this peace. A wise man once told me that fighting a war is only worth something when you know you have a family to go back to. A warrior without a family gets reckless and killed but a warrior with a family will do everything to stay alive and come back. To know that his family has a place like mine to go to for a meal makes it easier for him to go to war.”

 

The general’s face looked suddenly very tired and old and his words were heavy when he spoke again. “Words with so much truth are rare to hear Gabriel. Your place here… I don’t know why the prince would rather ride for hours to be here than visiting one of the closer taverns, but I think I can understand him a bit better now. Do you know that there is a reward for those who uphold the law of the king like you did?”  
  
Gabriel’s eyebrows crept up into his hairline. “No, I didn’t know, but I did nothing but talk to them. The Prince fought them.” But the general waived Gabriel’s words away like Gabriel did with crumbs on a table. “It doesn’t matter. You were ready to uphold the law of the king in a moment of danger. That the prince was present at the time simply turned the tables on those idiots. Since the prince didn’t tell me to bring you anything as your reward I’m sure he will take care of it himself, but I have a small bit of advice for you Gabriel.” Gabriel leaned his head to the side as he looked up at the general who suddenly looked like his father had looked at him when he was younger and did something to make the old man amused.  
  


“The prince rarely takes part in any form of life at the court since we came back from the battlefield. He speaks to his brother and the queen and sometimes to me, but the days after he was away for the night he comes back with a light in his eyes. I started to think maybe he found himself a lover again, or simply found something to amuse himself but never in my strangely long life would I have guessed he rides for three hours to sit in your tavern Gabriel. Although with that monster of a horse I’m sure he makes the trip in under two hours.” Monster of a horse? “You mean Scirocco?”

 

The general looked at Gabriel with a strange expression on his face. “The boy told you the name of the monster? But yes, that’s the one I mean. He raised him himself when he got injured in the war. I told the boy to end the suffering of the animal, but the prince growled at me and made sure the horse ate better than he did on the battlefield and nursed it back to life. No idea how he did it but before this the horse was like friend to him; now… now the beast is like storm on his side. Jealous like a woman, mean as beast and fast as the wind. This horse is as deadly as its rider. Only the prince himself is able to take care of him.” Gabriel looked down and kicked a few rocks away with his feet. “I was able to take care of him when he scared the living crap out of my stable-lad.”  
  
Now the general laughed in open joy at Gabriel’s words. “No wonder the boy comes back again and again. When his monster allows you close he knows you fear nothing. No one truly sane goes near his horse if you don’t have to.” Gabriel joined the laugher. “I’m not really known for my sanity, General. More for my stew and beer. You and your men are welcome to stay after your work is done here. The prince asked me to write down a list with everything that was damaged last night, but nothing was destroyed.” The general declined the invitation with a friendly shake of his head. “The prince is expecting my report. You should be prepared for him to be here soon Gabriel.” The words followed him through the day after Gabriel showed the soldiers the way to the bodies. The thieves were loaded on a cart and brought back to court where they would be burned. It was too dangerous to bury bodies these days.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when Kevin appeared in the guest room with widened eyes and asked Gabriel to follow him. But Gabriel was busy. The news of the tried assault and the appearance of the prince himself spread like a fire on dry grass and the guestroom was bursting with people. Only when Kevin pulled Gabriel close and whispered something did Gabriel pause for a moment. “It’s _him_. He’s waiting in the stables for you. I’ll help Anna as long as you’re gone.”  
  
Gabriel vanished through the kitchen and tried not to run. He couldn’t explain it why he was so exited to the prince again, but he was. The moment he walked into the stables, he saw no tall figure in a cloak standing in the table.  
  


“I’m here Gabriel.” A hand appeared over the gate of one of the stables and when Gabriel walked over and looked inside, he saw the prince and his horse sharing an apple. The prince wasn’t dressed like Gabriel had seen him in the past. The cloak was still there, lying on the back of the horse but the young man looked… lighter in his appearance and mood. The prince smiled up at Gabriel while he fed another piece of the apple to his horse. “Come and join us Gabriel.” Amused, Gabriel opened the gate of the stable and closed it again behind him. Gabriel sat down with his legs crossed under him and watched the prince and his horse.

 

“I’m afraid your usual place next to the fire is occupied tonight my prince. The story of what happened and who saved the day lures many people to my tavern.” The prince frowned, and Gabriel was about to say he would find a place for the prince next to the fire when the prince spoke again. “It’s Sam.” Puzzled, Gabriel looked at the prince. “At the court I must be the prince but here, with you, I can be just Sam. I want you to call me Sam.”  
  
Gabriel grinned and offered his hand to the prince. “Nice to meet you, Sam.” The prince answered Gabriel’s grin with a smile of his own when he took the offered hand. “Nice to meet you, Gabriel.” With great amusement did Gabriel notice that Sam’s hand was big enough to swallow his own.  
  
“The General was here this morning,” Gabriel said when he let go of Sam’s cool hand. “He and his men took care of the bodies we pilled up behind the house.” “Yeah, about that…” Sam pulled a rolled-up piece of paper out of his bootleg and held it up to Gabriel. “This is for you.” Gabriel took the paper and read it after he broke the seal of blue wax. His eyes got big when he finished the words written in a clear handwriting. “I’m invited to the court?” Sam nodded at his words. “I thought… I know where and how you live and I wanted to show you my home. You deserve a reward for upholding the law of the king and I thought you would like to see something different for a day. You don’t have to go with me. You can name anything you want as a reward and I will take care of it.”  
  
The horse felt its riders’ agitation and pushed his giant head against Sam’s shoulder until the young man touched the horse’s strong neck again. “I don’t think I will fit in at the court, but I wanted to see it for a long time.” It was true, Gabriel did want to go. He had heard many things about the place and wanted to know if just a few of them were true. The smile Sam gave him was almost reward enough.  
  


“I’m glad to hear this. I didn’t know if you have a horse of you own and so I brought a second one of mine along. We can ride back to the court tomorrow by the first light. I would like to sleep here tonight.” Now it was Gabriel’s time to frown. “I can’t let the prince sleep in the stables. You can have my bed. It’s the biggest and most comfortable room of the house. It’s the least I can do.” But Sam only shook his head. “It’s okay Gabriel. I slept in worse places than a dry and clean stable and I would like to stay close to Scirocco.”

 

Sam looked at Gabriel with a strange light in his grey eyes that made Gabriel’s stomach make a backflip. “Okay… you can stay here but I insist on a good breakfast tomorrow. No way am I going to travel on horseback with an empty stomach.”

  
The laughter of Sam followed Gabriel even into his dreams that night. Gabriel dreamed of the warm sound of Sam’s laughter, the feeling of Sam’s hand on his skin and colourful eyes looking down at him.  
  
Breakfast was a short affair the next morning. Gabriel’s guests preferred to eat late, but Sam was up early and already in the kitchen when Gabriel walked in. Normally Gabriel was the first one to be up and in the kitchen. Now, he found the prince of the ruling king in his kitchen preparing breakfast and it was delicious. Tea; Sam had made from herbs that grew behind the house, left over bread from the evening before was cut into pieces and ended up in a hot pan with eggs.  
  
Not even an hour later, Gabriel found himself on the back of a horse. Sam had told him the horses’ name was Levante and she wouldn’t let him fall. Gabriel wasn’t used to traveling on horseback and so he was twitching in his saddle while Sam moved with his horse like he was part of the animal itself.  
  


“Can I ask you a question, Sam?” Sam nodded and moved his horse so they could ride side by side. “The day your brother came along… the fire first tried to grill my chimney and then it died down almost completely. That was because of you and your, brother. Right?” Sam only nodded, and Gabriel thought it was the only answer Sam would offer before Sam started to speak.  
  


“My brother and I… we served not only as warriors in the war but as battle mages as well. My brother is a fire-based mage. Strong enough that some people think we have a dragon in our line of ancestors. My powers are quiet the opposite. I’m an ice-base mage. I don’t feel the cold at all. I can walk barefoot in the snow without feeling cold or getting frostbite. I can make rivers freeze over so our armies can cross it without the need to build a bridge or search for a ford.” Gabriel tried to remember everything he had heard about mages and their different powers.  
  


“I think the power over fire is awesome and something spectacular, but ice is the more dangerous power,” Gabriel said suddenly and without thinking. Sam stopped his horse and Levante stopped as well. “What makes you say that?” Embarrassed by his outburst, Gabriel scratched his head before he answered. “Fire is all impressive and something most creatures fear out of instinct, but the cold… the winter simply lets people fall asleep in the dark cold nights. It looks more peaceful and not as frightening as a big fire burning down a village, but the winter is capable of taking so many lives like no fire ever could. I think it’s the same with mages who have power of an element. I’d rather face a fire mage than a frost mage. When fire burned through everything and nothing is left it’s difficult for a fire mage to use his magic but a frost mage? His powers can turn everything to ice until nothing is left but hard ice and snow. I think that’s something more dangerous than fire.”  
  
Sam looked at Gabriel with a strange expression before he nodded. “True, everything you said is true. My powers are completely different to those my brother wields and I’m much stronger then he is. That’s the reason we had to lead different parts of the army during the war. Our magics would clash together and would be more of a danger than a support to our troops. Have you ever been tested for magical abilities Gabriel?” Gabriel shook his head. “No, there was never anyone to do any tests on me. My father was a farmer and I was meant to take over, but I had different plans for my life than being a farmer with nine children. I wandered through the world and ended up with a tavern of my own and I’m happy with it,” Gabriel explained.

“Since I answered your question I would like to ask a question of my own.” Gabriel signaled with his hand for Sam to go on. “Why does your tavern have no name? Every other innkeeper has a name for their tavern. It’s like an identity for themselves.” Chuckling, Gabriel adjusted his seat once again before he answered. “I found the house and rebuilt it with a feeling I would like it there. Took me months until it was more than ruins and during a storm a family of three asked for shelter in my house. That kind of gave me the idea and so the tavern came to be. I never thought of a name and I don’t think I need one now. It’s just the place with the good stew, strong beer and even stronger ale during the cold winter. People speak with each other and so other people find me on their way around the country.”  
  
The rest of their journey was followed by different topics they talked about until they were able to see the wall surrounding the village for the castle. The castle itself was resting high above the landscape on a hill. It stood tall and proud over everything else. It was made from dark, almost black stones and the banner of the royal family moved slightly in the wind.  
  


Sam and Gabriel were about to turn on the way to the village when a rider thundered through the open gate. Sam signaled Gabriel to stop as the rider came closer and closer until he suddenly stopped next to Sam. “Sammy… good to see ya.” Leaning to the side, both men hugged each other while sitting on their horses. Gabriel doubted he could do that and remain on his horse. “Dean, why are you riding so fast? Something happen?” That was Dean? Sam’s older brother? Gabriel tried to look around Sam but it was not an easy task considering just how big Sam was in general. The dream from last night of Sam’s looking down at him came to Gabriel and tried to banish the fire in his body when he suddenly saw himself and Sam in a completely different situation with Sam looking down on him.

 

Suddenly, Sam turned around from speaking to his brother and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel slowed down his breathing or he would do something very stupid and for a fleeting moment Sam’s face changed to an expression Gabriel couldn’t read before Dean’s not so subtilty coughed which forced Sam and Gabriel to look at the older Winchester. “Father had one of his fits again. He and mother are yelling and throwing magic at each other. I thought it would be safer to stay away for a while. You on your way back to the court Sam?” Sam cursed low under his breath at his brothers’ words. “We were. I wanted to show Gabriel around but with father and mother going at each other’s throats…”  
  
Gabriel tried to hide his disappointment, but it looked like Sam could see right through him. “How about we do something different Gabriel? I still want to show you around, but a different time would be much better. It will still be fun, I promise.”  
  
It was still so much fun, just like Sam had promised. Together with Dean, Sam and Gabriel spent their day the house General Singer called his home. Gabriel heard stories of pranks Sam and Dean had played on the General and everyone else and in return, Gabriel told stories about the strange things his guests had asked for or done. The food was good as well but to his great satisfaction Gabriel noticed that Sam wasn’t eating as fast as when he had Gabriel’s stew in front of him.  
  
The day passed far too fast for Gabriel’s liking, but Sam promised to bring him back to the tavern and stay for dinner made up for it in Gabriel’s mind. Together, Sam and Gabriel shared a dinner of stew, bread and water in the kitchen of Gabriel’s tavern. The space almost too small for Sam’s tall frame but the other man just laughed and managed to make himself small enough to fit into the space behind the oven. Gabriel’s mood got a kick when Sam told him he had to return home this night.  
  
Gabriel followed Sam outside after he saddled Scirocco again. Levante would remain with Gabriel. Sam had the reins already in his hand when the young man suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned back to Gabriel. Suddenly, Gabriel was pushed against the stone wall of the stables and warm lips were pressed to Gabriel’s. He was too shocked for a second to react and Sam was about to pull back when Gabriel’s mind kicked back in. Gabriel grabbed Sam by the lapels of his heavy cloak and pulled Sam back into a kiss that turned more heated with every passing second. Gabriel heard the reins hit the earth and suddenly he could feel two large hands on his hips right before was lifted up and caged between the stone wall behind his back and the wall of Sam’s chest on his front. The kiss lasted for a long time. Gabriel could feel Sam’s hard erection against his middle and it was one of the best feelings in the world.  
  
Their shared kiss was hot and heavy and everything Gabriel secretly carved in his life. When Sam pulled back Gabriel could see the golden light of the lantern dance in Sam’s eyes. “If I don’t go now Gabriel, I will not make it far tonight.” Sam’s voice was deeper than usual and close to a growl. Gabriel let go of Sam who placed him back on the ground and stepped back. Only the aversion to pull back on Sam’s face made Gabriel feel better.

 

“I will be back shortly, Gabriel.” After these words, Sam mounted his horse and rode off into the night. A not so secret part of Gabriel wished Sam would mount some _one_ different.


	3. Another Stray One

Their kiss right before Sam vanished in the night was haunting Gabriel every waking moment. He wanted… no… craved more of it. Every time the door to the tavern opened, or Kevin came into the kitchen, Gabriel hoped Sam would be back. But days passed and no tall prince on a dark and bad-tempered horse appeared. Gabriel was disappointed and angry with himself at the same time. How foolish of him to think a prince would have any interest in him, a mere owner of a nameless tavern. Growling, Gabriel started to scrub the table in front of him harder. He felt cheated on even without having a true reason to feel like this. Sam had promised him nothing and yet Gabriel felt like he lost something precious. 

 

The day went by and Gabriel’s mood was still bad when the first guest arrived for the evening. It was rare for Gabriel to snap at people and so some of his regular guests looked at him with concerned eyes. Some of them asked what happened, which only made Gabriel feel even more angry and it seemed like his guests could feel his bad mood and left him alone save for their orders. At one point, Gabriel told Anna to take care of the guestroom and he would take care of the kitchen.

 

Gabriel was so deep in his angry thoughts, he didn’t notice when someone walked into the kitchen who shouldn’t be there. Only when a heavy hand touched his shoulder did Gabriel jump and turn around while splashing himself and the person behind him with water. He had been washing the dishes. When Gabriel’s heart wasn’t doing a race anymore, he noticed the solid wall of a chest right in front of his eyes, dripping wet and water running down the leather of a weapon belt crossing over said chest. Gabriel looked up… and up only to see Sam smiling down at him with an amused expression. “You okay Gabriel? I didn’t mean to startle you, but you didn’t answer when I called your name.” Gabriel had to blink a couple of times before he was able to understand the words Sam had said… and his anger vanished like snow in the sun. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was… a bit caught up in my head. Didn’t notice you coming in… you giant who can walk without making a bloody sound.” Sam started to laugh and even more of Gabriel’s dark thoughts vanished at the clear and open sound. “I’ve been told that a lot that I walk so silent nobody notices me. I didn’t mean to startle you Gabriel.” Smiling himself, Gabriel grabbed a towel to dry off his hands before he started to dry Sam where he had splashed him with the water. Gabriel pretended not to notice how Sam leaned into the completely casual touch. “I didn’t mean to stay away for so many days.” Gabriel looked up at Sam who was now towering over him completely. “But the fight my parents had became even worse to the point that Dean and I had to play peacemaker for several days. If not for that I would have been back with you days ago.” Sam was so close now that Gabriel was basically boxed in between him and the counter behind his back. Like this, the difference in their height was almost laughable but something in Gabriel simply loved the feeling of having Sam tower over him. 

 

Gabriel licked his lips before he answered and noticed how Sam followed the movement of his tongue with his eyes. “Yeah? I started to worry if I was too boring for your liking, my prince.” Sam growled, and Gabriel was almost surprised just how feral the sound was. When Sam leaned closer, Gabriel had to stretch his back over the counter and was now truly trapped under Sam whose face was the only thing Gabriel could see. “I told you to not call me that, Gabriel. For you, I am just Sam.” Sam was so close, Gabriel could see the assorted colours in eyes in clear detail and Gabriel felt a little bit brave at the moment. “But what if I want to call you by your title, my prince?”

 

Another growl from Sam who pressed his hips against Gabriel’s belly where Gabriel could feel Sam’s hard length. “Maybe because I like it?” Gabriel tried to look as innocent as possible but failed miserably when he felt Sam press his obvious arousal even harder against him. “Is that so? How about I give you a good reason to call me by my title in public?” Swallowing dry, Gabriel only stared at Sam, captured by his heated gaze. “I came to ask if you wanted to accompany me on a feast my father wants to have as some kind… peace offering to my mother. I want you to go with me. My official guest. I could show you around the court, show you where I live and use it as an excuse to have you close to me.” For a moment Gabriel only stared at Sam. He couldn’t be serious, could he? “Why? I’m just someone who owns a tavern and served you some stew and beer. I’m no one special Sam. I’m sure there are others, more powerful people, who deserve more of your attention than I do.”  
  
In answer, Sam kissed a line down from Gabriel’s jaw to his throat before he stopped to take a deep breath. “You don’t fear me…” A voice like a growl. “Others fear me for who and what I am, but not you. I see it when you look at me, I feel it in my magic and I know the stench of fear but you… you never reek of it. You always smell warm and like the stew you cook but more often than not I can smell your arousal as well.” Sam sealed his lips around Gabriel’s pulse point to suck hard on the skin. Groaning, Gabriel wanted to lean back more but there was no space left to do so and so he held on to Sam’s leather clad shoulder.  
  
A loud cough sounded from behind Sam’s back and startled, Gabriel shoved Sam away, or tried to do so but Sam didn’t move even an inch. Instead, Sam pulled away and turned his head to look behind himself with the patience of a being accustomed to being the biggest predator in the room. Gabriel used the moment look up as well and spotted a red-faced Anna standing in the kitchen with her eyes down to the floor.  
  


“It’s getting busy and I need your help Gabriel.” Sam made an annoyed sound and released Gabriel from his prison of muscle and leather glad arms. “Give me a moment and I will be right there Anna.” After a short nod, Anna sprinted out of the room with two bowls of stew in her hand. Gabriel sighed and looked up at Sam. “I think we scared her.” Sam only gave Gabriel a small smile. “One of the benefits of my title. I can scare people away just by looking at them even without intention. Take care of your business Gabriel. I will stay in the stables tonight with Scirocco.” Before Sam could say anything more, Gabriel filled a clean bowl with stew and handed Sam a pitcher of water as well. “You can join me at the guestroom if you want, but I think you would prefer the stables tonight. If you need more, just help yourself.” Gabriel was halfway out of the door when he paused and walked back to Sam. He pulled Sam down by the weapon belt over his chest, pressed a short and hard kiss to Sam’s lips and vanished in the chaos of a full guestroom for the night.  
  
________  
  
It was late at night when Gabriel closed the tavern. It had been a long and exhausting night. The story of the prince visiting this very tavern had spread like a fire during summer and everyone wanted to hear about it. If these noisy people only knew that said prince was currently sleeping in the stables, they would get a collective heart attack.    
  
Unsure of himself for a second time this night, Gabriel stood in front of his bed, dead tired and yet his bed didn’t look very inviting. He grabbed his pillow, walked down and through the kitchen into the stables until he reached the one that housed the beautiful black horse Sam was so fond of. Gabriel knocked against the wood of the gate and the horse raised its head to look at him with dark eyes. “Sam?” Gabriel knew better than to simply walk into the stable without announcing himself. Warriors could easily mistake something like this for an attack and Gabriel wouldn’t risk his luck with a battle mage of Sam’s power.

 

A shadow close to the horse’ belly moved and suddenly Gabriel saw two ice blue glowing orbs watching him. Gabriel held his breath as the icy eyes mustered him for a moment. “Gabriel?” asked Sam. “Yeah… can I stay with you tonight?” The blue glowing eyes vanished for a second as Sam blinked before Gabriel heard the rustle of fabric as Sam moved around. “Come here Gabriel.” Happiness spreading through his tired body, Gabriel opened and closes the stable again. He dropped his pillow in the straw and found himself pulled against Sam’s sleep warm body. Sam pulled Gabriel close against his chest and buried his head against Gabriel hair. Sam murmured something Gabriel couldn’t understand but he fell asleep quickly to the sound of Sam’s breathing and the heat of his body.  
  
When morning came, Sam and Gabriel ate a small breakfast in the kitchen and Gabriel told Anna to take care of the tavern for a few days. Afterwards, they saddled the horses and hit the road. They took their time and it was almost four hours later as they rode past the gates to the court.  
  
The place was busy. Stable-lads and soldiers walked around, tending their duties. Sam lead Gabriel to a small section of the palace and dismounted his horse. Gabriel followed suit but with far less grace than Sam had shown. Together, they freed the horses of their gear, lead them together into a big stable and fed them. Only after Sam said goodbye to Scirocco did they leave the stables and walked through a sturdy looking door.  
  
Sam showed him the whole court. Gabriel saw paintings of Sam’s ancestors and even paintings of a younger version of Sam and Dean. Even at an early age Sam had this earnest and serious face where Dean looked carefree and young. Gabriel was surprised by the whole place itself. It was the court of the ruling king and his family and Gabriel had expected the place to be more… abundant but it wasn’t like that. The stone floors were mostly covered in thick and simple rugs, worn down from years and endless numbers of people walking over them. Weapons decorated the walls and even to Gabriel’s untrained eye they looked used and cared for. Not really decoration but weapons of use.

 

During their tour, they met many people completing their duties. All of them stopped to greet Sam with respect but not one of them bowed down or anything. All the servants smiled at Sam and in return, Sam had a friendly word for every single person they met. Gabriel tried to stay in the background when Sam spoke with the courts’ servants, but Sam grabbed his hand and held him by his side and so Gabriel stayed. Everyone who asked Gabriel who he was got the same answer, at first from Sam but when Gabriel understood that Sam indeed didn’t care that he only owned a tavern and had no title of his own, Gabriel told everyone himself who he was.  
  
They were laughing together about a story Sam had told Gabriel when they walked around a corner and Gabriel felt the temperature suddenly drop. Right in front of them stood a man. Better clothed than any of the other people they had met. Tall but not as tall as Sam with short dark hair, clean shaven with a dark expression on his face and hard eyes. Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks when those hard eyes landed on him and goosebumps appeared all over his body when Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.  
  


“Greetings, Father.” Sam’s voice held none of the warmth Gabriel had never noticed until it was missing until then and when he looked up at Sam, Gabriel saw Sam clenching his jaw and the blue filaments of his eyes started to glow while the other colours in Sam’s eyes remained the same. It was a bit disturbing to look at Sam’s eyes like this. The fact that Gabriel was facing the king himself wasn’t as frightening as Sam’s cold anger. “Son…” The kings’ hard eyes wandered from Sam to Gabriel again and stayed there. “What did I tell you about bringing… your strays to the court son?” From the corner of his eye Gabriel saw frost crawling up the glass window next to him.

 

“I don’t know, Father. I’m sure you told me something and I wasn’t listening again… but Mother told me to bring some company to the feast you’re having for her and Gabriel is said company.” The king clenched his jaw in a way Gabriel had seen moments ago with Sam when he looked Gabriel up and down. “Couldn’t you find someone more presentable? The sworn Lords will attend as well and it’s not giving the best impression of our family if my son brings… someone unpresentable to the feast in honour of his mother.” Gabriel’s stomach dropped at the hard words. Like he was some kind of dead mouse his son had dragged back home. But Sam managed to surprise Gabriel.  
  
With his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, Sam pulled Gabriel close to his side and like this Gabriel was able to see the sparkling of magic in his other hand. A spark of icy blue and white, like Sam’s eyes last night. “Careful when you talk of mother and honour in one sentence, Father. Someone might think you really stay true to your words where so many know the truth.”  
  
Now the kings right hand started to glow in a red and yellow light and Gabriel remembered the stories Sam and Dean had told him. Both of their parents were able to wield magic. Their mother was once a royal battle mage, a lightning, while their father was a fire mage. Trained in combat, but no battle mage like his sons.  
  
Fast like a hawk, Sam raised his hand to show his father that he was more than ready to fight. Neither father nor son said a word, they only stared at each other, magic bristling between their fingers. Only when Sam started to growl did the king retreat but not without a few snarled words under his breath. The moment the king was gone, the magic in Sam’s hand vanished and he pressed Gabriel hard against his side before Sam let go and took a step back. His eyes on the floor, Sam broke the contact between himself and Gabriel completely.  
  


“I’m sorry you had to see that Gabriel. If you want, I can give you an escort to bring you back home.” Puzzled, Gabriel stepped closer, but Sam was still looking at the floor and not Gabriel. “Why should I want to go home Sam?” But Sam only shrugged with his broad shoulders under the dark fabric of his shirt. “Not everyone takes it well to be vilified by the king. You wouldn’t be the first one Father managed to scare off and I won’t blame you if you want to go home now Gabriel.” Gabriel stepped even closer until he could take a better look at Sam’s face.

 

“Hey there…” Touching Sam’s face with his hand, Gabriel was surprised to find Sam’s skin completely cold to his touch and while the glowing of the blue parts of his eyes had died down, Gabriel could now see streaks of a yellow-gold in them. “I was told worse than being unpresentable. If you want me to go back home, I will, otherwise I won’t think twice about your fathers’ words. Okay?” The smile Sam gave him was small and didn’t truly reach his eyes, but it was a smile. Gabriel walked into Sam’s arms and buried his face in the young man’s chest. Sam was still colder than usual but slowly the cold was being replaced by a spreading warmth.  
  
For a long while, they simply stood together in the corridor and enjoyed their embrace and even when Sam wasn’t cold to the touch anymore, Gabriel didn’t let go of him. Only when Gabriel felt Sam bristle in his arms, did he pull back and a sound to their left made him turn around.  
  


A woman stood in the corridor with them. Tall, long blond and braided hair. She wore a simple but beautiful dress of a steel grey colour. With a bit unease did Gabriel notice the two big wolves, one white and one black, flanking the woman. “Hello Mother.” Surprised, Gabriel looked from Sam to the woman and when she smiled at Sam, Gabriel could see the resemblance between mother and son. “Hello my youngest.” With the warmth only a mother could muster, the queen stepped forward and pulled her son into a brief but tight hug. The two wolves stood a respectful distance and seemed completely at ease. “You fought with your father, again.” Not a question, but Sam nodded anyway. “He didn’t approve of me bringing another stray to the court.” Sam spit the words out like venom and the queen sighed in way that told Gabriel that she had similar talks in the past.

 

“You know your father, Sam. I understand your choices and I will never think any different of you, but your father… he was taught differently, and some old ways take longer to be left behind. Should he ever be able to leave them behind.” Sam only grunted as an answer and looked down at the two wolves waiting behind their mistress. The moment Sam’s eyes landed on them, the wolves got up from the floor and with low hanging heads did they walk over until they were right in front of Sam. Sam hunkered down and touched the wolves on their heads between their ears. “Skalli, Hati…are you taking good care of mothers’ safety?” Now the wolves raised their heads and pushed against the hands touching them while they yipped at Sam as an answer to his question. Gabriel could almost see the stress bleeding out from Sam and when Sam looked up smiling at Gabriel, he smiled back at the young man.  
  
“I would say they are taking good care of me. They scared the cat away when she wanted to bring me her newest prey. A barely alive blackbird, but you are forgetting your manners Samuel. Who’s your guest?” Sam stood tall again and placed himself close to Gabriel to give him a nudge with his shoulder. “My name is Gabriel, my lady. I own a tavern a few hours away and happened to serve your son stew when he walked into my tavern one night.” The queen started to laugh and she was beautiful while laughing. “No wonder my son likes you, Gabriel. My son loves nothing more than good food and if he choses to ride a few hours for your stew, it has to be really good. Maybe I should visit your tavern one day to test it myself.”  
  


Gabriel had no words left after her friendly words, but it didn’t look like the queen was expecting an actual answer from him. With a warm smile still on her face, the queen turned around to her son. “I want to speak to your Gabriel for a bit Sam. Why don’t you go and see if your brother needs help to prepare everything for the feast tomorrow?” Sam hesitated and looked down at Gabriel and he could see how uneasy Sam was. “I just want to show him the kitchen, just in case he wants to cook something should he feel bored. I will bring him to your quarters afterwards.” Sam blinked and for a moment the yellow-gold streaks reappeared and the wolves at Sam’s feet lay down immediately. Blinking for a second time, the yellow-gold was gone, and Sam looked back to his mother. “Okay… I’ll check with Dean if everything is going as it should.” Sam hesitated for a moment, before he placed a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek and went off to find his brother.  
  
Now that Gabriel was alone with the queen, and her two really big wolves, he felt completely out of place. But the queen smiled at Gabriel with a warmth that was so much like her son’s it was easier for Gabriel to relax. “My son really likes you, Gabriel.” Gabriel laughed uneasy and dragged his hand through his hair. “I was told something similar when I told General Singer Sam’s horse allows me to take care of him.” The eyebrows of the queen almost climbed up to her hairline at Gabriel’s words. “No wonder my son is so possessive over you. If his devil of a horse likes you, my son does as well, but with you it’s more than that I think.” The queen started to walk away and Gabriel followed her. The wolves close behind them but after they sniffed at Gabriel, both seemed to be at ease with him.  
  
“You need to understand something with my son, Gabriel. It’s not easy for him with his father. His father doesn’t approve with his… choices of partners. I don’t care and so does my Dean, but his father is a different matter. Father and son are indeed like fire and ice, but you must be really important to Sam. I’m sure he offered you a way out, didn’t he?” Nodding, Gabriel looked at the queen in surprise. “That’s what I thought. My husband has managed in the past to scare people off Sam brought to the court but you stayed…” Gabriel thought of everything the king had said to him. “Is that the reason the king called me another stray?”

 

The queen sighed. “Yes, I’m afraid. My son brings many people to the court and always manages to find a position completely fitting for them. On his way back from the battlefield, he picked up a young man with broken legs. Even our best healers couldn’t fix him completely and he still limps, but before the war the man had his own bakery. Sam took care of the modifications himself and now we have our own baker at the court. I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts to build something else just to lure you here forever Gabriel.” Laughing at humor in the queen’s face, Gabriel decided that the extra tour without Sam wasn’t so bad at all.


	4. Night in the Dark

After the queen showed him the kitchen, big and with more stuff Gabriel could ever use, she led him to a small staircase that lead into the basement of the castle. With a sad expression, the queen pointed downstairs and looked at Gabriel.  
  


“My son prefers to have his quarters down there. I never wished for my son to live like a wolf in his den, but I can understand it at the same time. I have seen wars and battles myself and everyone prefers something different to feel safe afterwards. My son prefers his quarters to be underground and secure and I won’t order him to go back to his usual quarters.  
  
With these words, the queen left and Gabriel used the stairs to go down. He was almost expecting a dark and scary basement, but it was anything but that. Several layers of thick rugs covered the corridor, torches lightened the way and paintings decorated the wall.  
  


At the end of the corridor, Gabriel found a heavy door but it wasn’t closed and so he walked in. It looked like a study to Gabriel. Books from the ground to the roof covered the walls, a table covered with different papers was placed in a corner. It looked like a well used and loved room. When his next step almost sunk in the thick rugs, Gabriel sat down and took his boots of. The floor was indeed soft like a fresh and young meadow. Two doors lead away from the study and Gabriel once again chose the open door to walk through only to stop at the doorway.  
  
The bed wasn’t a bed in the true sense of the word… it was more like a giant… nest. It was the only word Gabriel could think of. A mountain of blankets and pillows built the biggest bed Gabriel had ever seen and it looked strangely comfortable. It was more than big enough that even Sam with his huge frame would fit easily. Sam was nowhere to be seen and so Gabriel went to check on the new two doors he discovered. One lead to a closet full of clothes. Gabriel looked them over. There were two or maybe three things he would consider fancy, but the rest of the clothes were more of the practical and comfortable kind. The wardrobe of a man who wasn’t wasting time to think about what others thought of him.  
  
The next door led Gabriel into a bathroom as large as the bedroom. A tub big enough for two people, or one Sam, Gabriel thought with a snicker. It made Gabriel laugh that Sam used the unused space along the long wall to horde more books and even the small table which held a beautiful crafted mirror was stuffed with books.  
  
When Gabriel turned around, he ran once again right into Sam’s chest. “Seriously… could you make one bloody sound when you walk into a room? One day I’m going to have heart attack and it will be your fault.” Sam grabbed the hand Gabriel had used to poke him in the chest and kissed every single finger while looked at Gabriel. “I apologize Gabriel. I didn’t want to risk your health with my sneakiness.” But Gabriel could only nod as an answer for he was far too distracted by Sam’s lips on his skin. “It would be an interesting death. Scared to death by a sneaky and pretty giant.” Sam just smiled and turned Gabriel’s hand around to place more kisses on his palm as he worked his way up over Gabriel’s wrist. Gabriel never knew how sensitive the inner side of his wrist could be and he didn’t even try to hide his shiver of arousal. Sam took a deep breath and started to lick over the visible veins on Gabriel’s wrist.  
  
“Want to try it out,” Sam asked between one lick and next and Gabriel’s head needed a moment to understand what Sam asked him. When Gabriel followed Sam’s eyes it was clear what Sam had asked. He wanted to know if Gabriel wanted to try the tub. “Warm water, I promise. With so much magic in the castle one of our ancestors installed pipes and now we have hot water through the whole castle.” Another thought crossed Gabriel’s mind and he grinned at Sam. “Is that just a plot to get me naked in your basement dungeon Sam?” For a second, Sam looked at him with widened eyes before he stood tall again and started to laugh.  
  


“That’s a new one but would you mind? I can start if you want.” In answer, Gabriel gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, followed by his undershirt. Now naked from the waist up, he looked at Sam. Grinning, Sam dropped the leather vest he wore, unbuckled the weapon belt, that held a wicked looking knife on Sam’s lower back, and Sam’s own shirt followed Gabriel’s to the floor. But Sam didn’t stop. Sam opened the fastening of his pants and let them drop to the floor to kick them away with his foot. It seemed Gabriel wasn’t the only one who left his boots behind somewhere. Sam took a step back so Gabriel could take a better look at him and what Gabriel saw only turned his arousal up by far more then a bit.  
  


Sam had broad shoulders, strong and corded with muscle and his arms were the same. No fat covered his frame and so Gabriel could see every defined muscle on Sam’s chest and the ripped muscles on his belly. Over the left part of Sam’s chest ran the same claw marks he had in his face, but the scars were much bigger and prominent on his chest than his face. Gabriel let his eyes wander lower… and he stopped. Sam was as hard and aroused as Gabriel was, but Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should feel exited or scared. Sam was… proportional to the rest of his body which Gabriel’s mind translated to scary huge. Good thing that Gabriel could be a masochist with his pleasure or he would be running by now.

 

Stepping closer, Gabriel let his hand wander over Sam’s naked chest. Up close, Gabriel could see even more scars, small and some of them almost faded but it only enhanced the wild beauty of Sam. Letting his hand still wander over Sam’s skin, Gabriel walked around Sam. His back was hard muscles all over again. Each muscle defined and strong and Sam stood completely still when Gabriel took note of every scar. Sam started to growl when Gabriel became curious and let his hands rest on Sam’s butt.  
  


When Gabriel had his fill, he walked back around to face Sam. Curiosity won and Gabriel closed his hand over Sam’s hard length. Sam closed his eyes, dropped his head back and groaned deep in his chest. Getting courageous at the obvious pleasure from Sam, Gabriel explored Sam’s hard length in his hand with his fingers, followed the thick vein with his fingertips right before he closed his fist around Sam to give him a few testing pumps with his hand. Growling again, Sam stopped Gabriel with his hand around the other man’s wrist. “If you don’t stop now, we will never make it into the tub and you will not make it to the bed either Gabriel.” Shivering at the promise in Sam’s voice, Gabriel pulled back and let his own pants drop to the floor.  
  


Sam returned the favor of exploring Gabriel’s body with his hands. Gabriel himself wasn’t as corded with muscles like Sam, but moving so much food and beer a day keeps a man fit and strong. When Sam stood behind Gabriel, he gripped the shorter man by the hips and pulled him flush against his own hips. Sam’s arousal pressed hard against Gabriel’s ass and lower back. “I want you so much it’s almost painful Gabriel.” Whispered words as Sam let his hands wander over Gabriel’s chest and lower stomach. “I can’t wait to have you under me Gabriel.” Gabriel’s answer died in a groan when Sam returned Gabriel’s earlier curiosity as well and gave Gabriel’s hard length a few testing strokes with his own hand before he pulled back.  
  
Carefully, Sam let go of Gabriel and started to fill the tub with water. Immediately steam started to rise from the water and out of nowhere Sam procured a small bottle whose content ended up in the steaming water. An intensive smell of apples and berries filled the room.  
  
Even before the tub was filled completely, Sam took his spot in the tub and placed his long arms on the brim. With a lazy smile, Sam nodded at the place between his spread legs and Gabriel followed the invitation. The water was hot, and Gabriel groaned as the hot water started to rise around his body.  
  
For a long time, Sam and Gabriel simply enjoyed the heat of the water and let it loosen up the kinks in their muscles. It was Sam whose patience snapped first. His big hands started with a massage at Gabriel’s neck before they wandered slowly downwards and Sam closed one hand around Gabriel’s length while his other hand wandered even lower to the heavy weight of Gabriel’s balls. A whimper was the only sound Gabriel could muster as pleasure started to run even hotter in his body then the water around him.

 

Sam was clever in the way he pleasured Gabriel. Never enough to tip Gabriel over but always so close to the line. A tug here, a pull there followed by a fast twist of his fingers and Gabriel let Sam play with him as he wanted. Not even when Sam’s hand wandered lowered from his balls did Gabriel stop him or tense up. Carefully, Sam started to open Gabriel with his long and callused fingers. Looking down, Gabriel had to close his hands around Sam’s biceps or he would have blown his load at the sight alone. His own cock leaking, surrounded by Sam’s hand while his other hand vanished between Gabriel’s legs where he could feel them opening him, stretching him. When Sam managed to push two fingers into him, Gabriel raised his leg to place it on the brim of the tub and Sam hummed in approval.  
  
Sam worked four fingers into Gabriel who started to beg at some point. Water splashed out of the tub when Sam crocked his fingers and Gabriel was thankful nobody could hear his howling and cursing when Sam managed to turn his orgasm into something blinding intense.  
  
Covered in a comfortable haze, Gabriel noticed how Sam cleaned him again, dried him with a towel he pulled out of… wherever and led Gabriel to the giant nest-bed. Still naked and aching hard, Sam pulled Gabriel into the bed and covered the smaller body with his own from behind before he covered them with several blankets. Never in his life had Gabriel slept in a bed so comfortable.  
  
A loud snarl woke Gabriel up with an alarming speed. He sat up and for a moment he didn’t know where he was before his eyes landed on Sam next to him. Sam, who was growling and fighting against something in his dream. Grabbing Sam by his strong arms, Gabriel called his name only once before Sam snapped his eyes open. The normally hazel coloured eyes were a wild mix of icy blue, yellow-gold and the natural green colour of his eyes. Gabriel only had a second to process what he was seeing before Sam grabbed him and turned them around so he ended up on top of Gabriel. Offering no resistance, Gabriel tried to make his body as soft and pliant as he could, and he hoped that Sam would snap back into his mind fast enough before he would consider Gabriel a threat.  
  


Breathing hard and fast, Sam stared down at Gabriel with wide eyes before he blinked and the glowing gaze vanished completely. “Gabriel…” Sam’s voice was hoarse and raw, and Gabriel pulled Sam against his own body before the other man could do something stupid like pull away. “It’s okay Sam. Just a nightmare, nothing more. You are here, safe, with me. Nothing but your mind playing a trick on you.” Gabriel buried his hand in Sam’s hair while his other rested on Sam’s strong back. Without any windows, Gabriel couldn’t see how long it took for Sam to be calm again. “I’m good again Gabriel. Thank you.” Sam pulled back but never broke Gabriel’s hold on him. Sam looked tired, Gabriel noticed and he used the hold he had on Sam to pull himself up to kiss the other man. With amusement Gabriel noticed that Sam got hard immediately after their kiss started. Laughing low, Gabriel pulled back when Sam’s belly growled at them in annoyance and hunger.  
  


“Your mother showed me the way to the kitchen and to your quarters for a reason I think. I’ll get us something. You stay here.” Smiling, Sam nodded and flopped back down on his place while Gabriel fought his way out of the many blankets. He found his discarded pants in the bathroom and just put them on, leaving his shirt behind.  
  
Walking through the nightly castle, Gabriel stepped into the kitchen only to be greeted by an equally naked back. The moment Gabriel stepped in, the owner of the back turned around and deep green eyes focused on him. Looks like both sons of the House of Winchester favored a snack in the middle of the night.

**  
**


	5. Midnight Snack

“Hello Dean.” The older Winchester looked over his shoulder and nodded in Gabriel’s direction, while chewing on something. Gabriel walked to see what Dean was munching on and started to laugh. He caught the hire heir of the throne steeling a pie. “Tastes good?” Dean said something with a mouthful of pie, that could be have been ‘awesome’ and Gabriel only grinned wider then before. “Looks like. I’m not looking for some pie right now, so don’t worry about your midnight snack.” Dean swallowed the last bite soundful loudly and pointed to a door in front of him. “That’s the pantry. Help yourself and take what you want. My brother would only freeze my balls off if I wouldn’t didn’t tell you where to find what.”

 

Gabriel opened the door and looked around, thinking about what to bring to Sam. “It’s not for me but for Sam. Woke up from a nightmare and is hungry enough to eat a horse if you believe the sounds is stomach makes.” He was expecting some kind of remark from the older brother but when none came, Gabriel turned around to look at a thoughtful Dean. “How bad was his nightmare?” Gabriel didn’t know the older Winchester enough to read his face or the tune tone of his voice and so he answered with the truth he knew. “Sam was growling and fighting against something in his dream. I managed to wake him up, but he needed a moment more to wake up completely and didn’t recognize me for a second. He was a bit distressed afterwards, but he’s okay now I think.” Dean nodded and shoved the pie away from himself with a heavy sigh. “You can be lucky he didn’t kill you. When his nightmares get this bad it’s possible for him to kill anybody who tries to approach him. Be careful next time.” The warning made Gabriel pause in his search as he looked closer at Dean. “Has he already killed somebody like that?” Gabriel released the breath he was holding without a subconsciously when Dean shook his head. 

 

“No, but it was a close call the two times it happened, and he didn’t kill anybody because I was close enough to counter his magic and he wasn’t awake enough to intercept my counter. What did you do to stop him?” Looking up with a bread and an apple in his hands, he Gabriel had to think back about what he did on pure instinct. “I didn’t fight him. I woke him, I ended up on my back with him on top of me. I could see it in his eyes he wasn’t truly thinking and so I didn’t fight him at all and waited until he came back.” Dean looked at Gabriel in surprise and took both items from his hands to place them on the table. 

 

“There is cheese and dried beef. Sam likes both.” Gabriel nodded, went back and walked out with both things Dean had named. “Has Sam ever talked to you about the war? Or what he had to do?” Suddenly Dean looked… older, harder, tired. He wore the face of a man who had seen too much in too less time. Gabriel shook his head and watched Dean pull out a chair from under the table. 

 

“Take a seat Gabriel. You need to know a few things. Sam can wait a moment. He never likes to eat so shortly after a nightmare and he will know you were with me when you go back. Don’t worry.” Looking suspiciously at Dean, Gabriel did as he was told. 

 

For a moment, Dean said nothing as he rolled the apple around between his hands and when he started to speak he wasn’t looking at Gabriel. 

 

“Even as kids it was obvious my brother was more of a scholar than a warrior. Sam loved to read, spent time with any kind of animal and listen to the tales the old men had to tell. It was obvious that my brother would be a scholar as I was already on the path of becoming a warrior. When I was tested for any magical power and came out positive as a fire mage, I was kind of happy. I learned and trained to control my magic as much as I could already handle a sword. Father was so proud of me. The son he wanted to have as an heir was a fire mage like himself. I was a young man when it became clear that I was even more powerful a fire mage than my Father. He didn’t bat an eye and excepted it without any problems.”

 

“The problems started when my brother was tested. Sam was twelve when he was tested and even at an early age his power was so great he broke through every test they tried. After it was known that he was a frost mage… Father was furious and accused our mother of betraying him with another man. I was only sixteen, not yet a man but not a boy anymore. I worked through every chronic we had about the bloodlines of our parents. I found several frost mages, incredible powerful frost mages in our mothers’ bloodline and I presented my research to our father.”

 

“He had to accept that Sam was indeed his blood but the time I needed for my research was enough for my father to turn to another woman. Months later, our half brother Adam was born, and Sam had hated our father since. For accusing our mother of a betrayal that never happened only to commit the same crime. Adam isn’t part of the court and he inherited only a weak form of fire magic.” Dean stopped speaking to drink from a bottle he pulled out from under the table. Feeling a strange kind of heaviness in his body, Gabriel started to eat the apple he had taken for Sam. 

 

“But that’s not everything…,” Dean said and looked Gabriel straight in the eyes. “Do you know why the war got the name “War of the Cold Moon?” Gabriel shook his head and Dean took another swing from the bottle. “Because of Sam. The shadows we fought… they are the strongest at night, especially on the nights of the new moon. Sam is… stronger at night than during the day and the things he can do under the full moon…” Dean shuddered, and Gabriel didn’t know if he wanted to know what Dean saw in his mind or not. “Sam’s chosen time of battle was always at night and under the moon and with his frost magic… hence the name. War of the Cold Moon.” Dean washed a piece of pie down with another gulp from the bottle. “If not for Sam, I’m sure we would have lost the war.” A cold shiver ran down Gabriel’s back. “But the price Sam had to pay for it… You can’t imagine what he had to do sometimes, what he was forced to do.” Dean looked so lost, but Gabriel didn’t know the older Winchester well enough to know how to help him. With Sam, he would simply reach out and touch him but with Dean…

 

Dean looked up from the table and gave Gabriel a sad smile. “My brother was lost in his head and his nightmares since the war ended. He hides in his den under the castle and comes out when mother or I asked him, but he always goes back as soon as he can… until he met you.” Gabriel looked at Dean in surprise. “Me? I didn’t even know who he was until he was basically forced to reveal himself.” But Dean kept smiling and shook his head. “Yeah, maybe but you still didn’t treat him any different after you knew who he was. Hell, you didn’t even start to run when you met our father. Believe me, others ran, and I have it seen for myself. Sam smiles when you are close or when he talks about you. Even his horse from hell likes you and he gave you one of his beloved horses. Sam’s picky when I asked him if I can have one of his horses for an hour, but he leaves one of them with you for days. If that isn’t love I really don’t know.” 

 

Gabriel felt suddenly hot and cold at once, but Dean didn’t seem to notice that something was wrong with Gabriel. Gabriel would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t feeling something for Sam. Their time apart had shown Gabriel that he didn’t like to be separated from Sam for too long, but was it love on his side? On Sam’s side? Gabriel didn’t know but… maybe it was kind of… true? He truly didn’t know and didn’t want to. Maybe it was just something carnal that would pass the moment it was out of their system, or it would stay as they allowed it. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel gathered the few snacks he had chosen for Sam and got up to leave the kitchen, but Dean stopped him.  
  


“Hey Gabriel?” Dean’s eyes were kind of blurry and this close Gabriel could smell the alcohol in the other mans’ breath. “Be good to him. His last lover… he ran faster than you might think a human is capable of after he learned more of Sammy’s history… and it kind of broke him. Hurt him and there will nothing but ashes left of you.” With these disturbing words Dean got up and left the kitchen in a shaky beeline. Staring at the disappearing and drunk prince, Gabriel first thought was, that the whole family was nuts. Shaking his head, Gabriel managed to grab a pitcher of water as well and went back to Sam’s underground den.  
  
______

  
  
The moment Gabriel walked back in, he had to stop and stare. Sam was still lying in his nest-bed, one of the many blankets was covering him but it was so low that Gabriel could see the dark hair surrounding Sam’s groin. Sam was completely relaxed with one hand resting on his belly while the other arm covered his eyes. Gabriel wanted to follow the strong lines of the muscles on Sam’s arm with his tongue. When Gabriel cleared his throat to get himself back in line, Sam moved his arm to look at Gabriel. Sam’s eyes were a weird glowing mix of icy blue, yellow-gold and hazel and they felt so heavy on Gabriel that he was rooted to the spot. The smile Sam gave him was… sensual and alluring.  
  
“I thought you have forgotten me for someone else you were gone so long.” The hand on Sam’s belly started to wander lower and Gabriel followed it with his eyes. Clearing his throat again, Gabriel held on tight to the things in his arms.  
  


“Sorry… I met your brother in the kitchen. Does he always talk so much when he’s drunk?” Sam only nodded and bent his head back the moment his hand vanished under the thin blanket. The low moan Gabriel could hear from Sam along with the movements under the blanket were enough to turn his cock from half mast to full attention in under a heartbeat. But he was still standing on his spot even without Sam’s eyes transfixing him.

  
“Kind of… lonely here Gabriel…” It was the way Sam said his name… a breathless gasp that made Gabriel move. Hastily, he placed the things in his hands on a small nightstand next to the bed and when his pants didn’t cooperate fast enough, Gabriel growled until they yielded and dropped to the floor. Sam never stopped in his game of seduction, but he was watching Gabriel with his strange glowing eyes.  
  
Finally, free of his pants, Gabriel climbed back into the bed and Sam kicked the blanket away with his long legs as Gabriel dropped himself in Sam’s lap. Sam smiled up at Gabriel lazily and held him down on his lap while Gabriel enjoyed the feeling of Sam’s hard arousal between his legs. Gabriel placed his hands on Sam’s chest and rotated his hips against Sam who started to almost purr against the friction. “I want you Sam.” Gabriel gasped out when Sam pushed up against him from below. Sam pulled himself up with only the use of his back muscles and it turned Gabriel even more on this display of strength.

 

“That I want you too is kind of obvious, isn’t it Gabriel?” Sam leaned closer and stopped maybe an inch from Gabriel’s lips. When Gabriel tried to close the distance between them Sam stopped him with a hard grip around his hips. Whimpering, Gabriel buried his nails in Sam’s chest like he had claws. Sam looked down at Gabriel, a strand of hair covering his face in a way that was as much of a turn on as Sam’s feat of strength earlier. “Are you sure, Gabriel?” Whining low in his throat, Gabriel nodded and kept up with his rotating hips. “Speak to me Gabriel.” Sam leaned closer to nip at Gabriel’s lip only to pull back when Gabriel went to lean closer. “Are you sure you want this? I’m not an easy lover. I don’t mind your teeth breaking my skin and your nails drawing blood. I will never hurt you… if you don’t want it. I will push you to heights you never knew were possible to reach without having wings. So, you need to be certain that you want this, that you want to be mine.” It was almost frightening to have Sam look at him with his still glowing eyes while his arousal was still hard and demanding under Gabriel.  
  


“I don’t like being tied down,” Gabriel said instead before he said something else. “And I kind of like it that you can move me around to your liking like I weigh nothing, and I wouldn’t mind if you push me down face first and take me. So, yes. I’m sure.” Gabriel knew he was babbling but the more he talked the more feral Sam’s smile got and the glow in his eyes became completely golden for a moment before his eyes turned back to their usual hazel colour.  
  


“You mean like this?” Sam rolled them around with enough force to press the air from Gabriel’s lungs. Gabriel found himself buried under the heavy weight of Sam. “Stretch out your arm and give me the vial you’ll find under the pillows.” Gabriel obeyed and looked for the vial until he felt a small something and closed his hand around it. When he pulled his hand back to look at the vial, Gabriel looked at a small piece of glass filled with a light blue colour. “Open it and tell me what you smell,” Sam said while he hovered over Gabriel’s back and placed hot kiss after hot kiss on his spine. Again, Gabriel obeyed and opened the vial to take a deep breath through his nose.  
  
Pines, water, wheat, sun, frost, berries and something Gabriel couldn’t name where the things he smelled which he relayed to Sam. Sam switched from kissing to licking along Gabriel’s spine and where the kisses had been warm, Sam’s tongue on his skin was kind of cold and the contrast was strangely arousing to Gabriel.  
  


“Give me the vial.” Gabriel placed the vial in the hand Sam placed next to his face. The next moment, Gabriel felt Sam drip the substance all over his back and a flood of sensations ran over Gabriel’s body. Warm and cold, water drying on his skin in the sun and Sam’s hands were strong and warm and so sure in his movements as he worked the substance into Gabriel’s muscles. When Sam was done with Gabriel’s back, he started to knead the firm flesh of Gabriel’s ass and chuckled when Gabriel started to hump against the sheets with his neglected cock.

 

Looking up in confusion when Sam pulled back, Gabriel saw the smile of mischief the young man wore on his face. “Spread yourself open for me, Gabriel.” Blushing at the strange request, Gabriel did once again as he was told and opened himself with his hands in front of Sam. He blushed even harder at the growl of approval he heard from Sam.  
  
The strange sensation from earlier was nothing compared to the sensation now when Sam dripped the substance right on his fluttering opening. Gabriel groaned at the warm feeling penetrating him right before one of Sam’s strong fingers pushed into him. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Bastard, was the only thing Gabriel wanted to answer but no words came over his lips. “Just wait until I’m buried deep in your body Gabriel. You’ll love it even more. Want to know something good? No one will hear a sound upstairs as I make you scream.”  
  
Sam was torturing Gabriel with pleasure. Whenever Sam pulled his finger out completely, he added more of the substance and pushed his finger back in. All the while Gabriel was keeping himself spread open for Sam. When Sam had worked three fingers into Gabriel’s tight opening, Gabriel thought he was about to die. Sam stretched him open with his three fingers and let the strange substance run over his fingers deep into Gabriel’s body. A feeling of cold spread through Gabriel’s body but without the bite or pain and Gabriel convulsed around the pleasuring cold and Sam’s fingers until he had to let go of his own flesh and howl in pleasure when Sam used his other hand to hold him open.  
  
Gabriel would have thought that Sam wasn’t as affected as he was if he couldn’t be feeling the fast breath of Sam on his neck and Gabriel almost didn’t recognized Sam’s voice when he spoke again.  
  
“On your knees, head down and spread your legs for me Gabriel.” At first, his muscles weren’t listening, and his body was so surrounded by pleasure, that Gabriel needed a moment to make his body obey him again. Sam’s hiss when he presented himself in the desired position was like a praise to Gabriel.  
  
Sam placed one big hand on Gabriel’s neck and Gabriel could only imagine that Sam’s other hand would be guiding his cock into Gabriel’s waiting and pleasure high body. At first, Sam felt huge and when Gabriel whimpered Sam pulled back only to push back in at a slower pace. Sam repeated this game until he pushed all the way in and Gabriel felt a slippery hand on his hip. “You look so good like this. Stretched open around my cock.” Sam gave a testing thrust without pulling fully back out and Gabriel grunted at the force Sam was able to use. Both hands vanished from Gabriel’s body and Sam leaned completely over Gabriel’s back to whisper in his ear. “Don’t hold anything back, Gabriel. I want to hear you.”  
  
Still completely bent over Gabriel, Sam pulled half way out only to shove himself back in with one hard thrust. Sam’s grunt of pleasure and the wet slap of skin on skin was enough to make Gabriel moan. With every thrust Gabriel clawed at the sheets under his hands and he bent his back to offer himself even more to Sam. And Sam took his offering gladly.  
  
Sam pulled himself back but never stopped his thrusts into Gabriel’s body. Pleasure, so much pleasure while a mixed feeling of hot and cold ran through Gabriel. It was when Sam shoved Gabriel even deeper into the sheets, pulled his legs farther apart to angle his hips up, that Sam really started to thrust. Gabriel was thankful Sam was holding him down with an iron grip on his neck. The way Sam was taking him was all pleasure and forceful thrusts in a way Gabriel had never felt and suddenly missed all his life. He whimpered, groaned, and whined for Sam who moaned and grunted behind him.  
  
Only when Sam pulled his neck from Gabriel’s did he notice just how laboured Sam’s breathing was. With both hands on Gabriel’s hips, Sam moved Gabriel’s whole body into his next and last thrusts before he came with a strangled half growl half groan deep into Gabriel’s body. In the end, the pleasure was too much even for Gabriel. When Sam pulled his whole body back and forth, Gabriel came with a cry on his lips all over the sheets under him and his orgasm kept going as long as Sam simply _used_ his body for his own pleasure.  
  
Both were breathing hard when Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest, cock still hard and buried deep inside of Gabriel. With Gabriel against his chest, Sam dropped them to their sides and pulled the blankets over them and Gabriel whimpered in overstimulation when every move made Sam move again in his body. To the hard beating of Sam’s heart against his back, a warm hand on his chest and Sam still hard and buried deep in his body, Gabriel fell into an exhausted sleep. A smile on his sweaty face.


	6. Let’s Escape

The first part of the next day went by in a blur. Gabriel woke up with Sam draped over him like a heavy blanket and… yes, a sore ass. Gabriel groaned at the sore feeling and Sam looked six ways of smug but kissed Gabriel with a ferocity that almost made him forget the discomfort. 

 

When they finally managed to get up, they made good use of the tub again and when they came out, a set of clothes was waiting for them in the bedroom. Unsure of what was waiting for him, Gabriel unfolded the shirt in his hands and found himself surprised. It was a shirt like he would have chosen for himself. Classic, nothing fancy or useless in his field of work. It was made of a dark green material and of a much better quality then he had ever worn. The moment he pulled the shirt over his head, Gabriel was surprised to find the shirt fit him perfectly. The same thing happened with the pants. They were made of a soft light brown leather and felt like a second skin. Looking at Sam with a question on his face at the appearance of the clothes, Sam shrugged and pulled his own shirt over his head. His shirt a deep blue that was too dark for Gabriel’s liking. 

 

When they went upstairs and into the kitchen, they had a small breakfast together with a very hungover Dean. The rest of the day until the feast began was spent outside. Sam showed Gabriel the grounds around the castle; the places where the soldiers trained, the blacksmiths created weapons, and where the horses where trained for battle. 

 

An hour until sundown, Sam and Gabriel walked into the great hall of the castle and took their seats. Gabriel felt uneasy at sitting at the table of the royal family and every time someone stared at him, he tried to sink even deeper into his rather comfortable chair. After some time, Gabriel managed to ignore the stares but that was the moment the whispering started, and Sam went still as stone next to him. Sam had been chatting with one of the servants but the moment the whispering started, he went still and servant nearly ran away. 

 

Slowly, Sam turned around with his eyes leveled on the group of people whispering and looking over at them. The moment they spotted Sam staring at them, they turned pale under his gaze and flittered away like little birds. Sam growled low, eyes following the some of the whispers through the room and when Sam looked back at Gabriel, he understood why the others had run. Sam’s eyes had lost their usual colour completely and had turned completely icy-blue, the blue was so pale it was almost white. Out of pure instinct, Gabriel took Sam’s hand, his eyes remained locked on Sam’s. Gabriel placed a kiss on Sam’s wrist, right on the soft inner side and he smiled up at Sam when the other mans’ eyes stopped to glow. Shuddering under his breath, Sam closed first his eyes and then his hand around Gabriel’s. 

 

Nothing happened after that. No whispering and no staring and everyone who approached the royal table greeted Gabriel like he was royalty himself. 

 

The feast itself was… boring. The king’s speech was just a useless row of words without any meaning and the food wasn’t really to his liking. Gabriel had to hide his smile behind his drink when he noticed Sam poking around at his food with his fork with a sour expression on his face. 

 

When the hall erupted into applause for the kings’ stale words after the dinner, Sam leaned close enough to whisper to Gabriel. “The dancing should start any minute. If we stay for a bit longer we can use the moving masses to slip out without being seen. We’ll make our way to the stables, grab Scirocco and ride back to your tavern for real food. But we have to be fast. No time to saddle a horse for you as well Gabriel. You need to ride Scirocco with me.” Gabriel nodded. The fierce horse seemed to like Gabriel though Sam insisted that Scirocco loved everyone offering him an apple. 

 

Sam had been right. Only moments later, servants cleared the tables and moved them out of the way. Musicians started to play, and the first people started to dance. Sam and Gabriel stayed maybe for another half an hour which Sam used to move them through the room. When they were in the right position, Sam slung his arm around Gabriel to let him know he should look like was enjoying himself. 

 

When the next song ended, and everyone applauded the dancers, Sam slipped out of the room in silence and pulled Gabriel behind him. 

 

It was like Sam knew where they had to stop to evade guards or guests and where they could run to cover more ground. In no time they managed to reach the stables and Sam grabbed Scirocco’s halter from a board and the horse willingly allowed Sam to but the leather cords around his head. Still watching to back and forth for any guards, Sam opened the gate of the stable in silence and Scirocco walked out. Sam closed the gate, grabbed the horse by his mane and swung himself on his back, without using a saddle. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes wandered from the horse to the saddle next to them, but Sam shook his head and offered Gabriel his hand. They had no time for the saddle. Grabbing the hand Sam offered, Gabriel was once again surprised by the physical strength of Sam when he found himself lifted enough until Gabriel could swing his legs over the horse’s back. Gabriel’s arms found their way around Sam’s waist while he pressed his legs carefully against the black fur of the horses’ flanks. 

 

Sam ordered the horse in a direction with a short nudge of his legs and animal started to move immediately. The moment they passed the gate to the castles’ grounds, the powerful horse started to run like he couldn’t feel the weight of two grown men. Around them was nothing but darkness and Gabriel couldn’t see anything and yet Sam and his horse seemed to see enough to navigate in the darkness. Gabriel squealed in surprise when Scirocco jumped over something Gabriel wasn’t able to see and Sam laughed in delight at the sound Gabriel made. Sam laughed harder when Gabriel tried to crush his ribs but even Gabriel had to admit that his attempts were futile. 

 

Their last ride from the tavern to the castle took them four hours and more… but now they made the same trip in maybe two hours. How any animal could have so much strength was beyond Gabriel. The moment they reached the tavern, Gabriel tried to jump off the horse, but his legs gave in and he landed on his still sore ass with a curse on his lips. Sam chuckled and dismounted with much more grace. Sam led Scirocco into the stable and started to dry him off with his hands full of straw. Gabriel helped him, even with his sore ass protesting every move. They gave Scirocco water and something to munch on before they climbed up the stairs to Gabriel’s room where Gabriel lit a small oil lamp.

 

It was only when Sam looked down at himself and started to chuckle, that Gabriel looked up at him in confusion. “You know, I was so fixated on our escape plan, that I never thought about taking anything with me. I just have the clothes on my back and nothing more.” Gabriel had to cover his mouth with his hand to silence his laughter as not to wake his guests. Sam looked up from his chest to Gabriel and his expression was one Gabriel had seen last night. One of deepest and unchecked lust. Gabriel watched Sam fish something out of his pocket and when Sam opened his hand to show what he held in his palm, Gabriel felt his blood run south.

 

Sam held the small vial in his hand which was still full of the strange light blue substance. “You never told me what that is.” The smile Sam gave Gabriel sent shivers down his spine. “It was given to me as a gift. I saved the daughter of a witch from the shadows and in return she created this charm. She worked a part of my magic into a crystal and did a few other things I didn’t understand. Witchcraft is something completely different to my kind of magic. What she gave me as a charm can be whatever the holder of the vial wants it to be without causing harm. You are thirsty and need water? It’s the coolest and fresher water you ever had, and you will not hunger or…” Sam opened the vial and let the magic drip over his fingers. It was still of a light blue colour and of a slightly thicker consistency when it dripped down on Sam’s fingers and onto the floor.  
  


Gabriel held Sam’s hand in his own and licked the magic off Sam’s skin. It tasted of pines and sun warmed earth. With one last flicker of his tongue over Sam’s flesh, Gabriel started to open Sam’s pants which the other man allowed. Only when his boots hindered Gabriel, did Sam start to undress himself and Gabriel did the same quickly. Both now undressed, Gabriel looked Sam over again. Still beautiful strong and aching hard for Gabriel.  
  


“Lay down for me?” Unsure of himself, Gabriel looked from the bed to Sam. Sam had given him so much pleasure last night and Gabriel wanted to return at least some of it.  
  


Without saying anything, Sam did as Gabriel asked him to do and lay down on his back in Gabriel’s bed. The bed looked ridiculously small around Sam and Gabriel huffed in amusement before he climbed into the bed as well and placed himself in Sam’s lap. Gabriel looked down at Sam’s hard length, lying in front of him and point up before Gabriel closed his hand around it.  
  
Scooting back to have more room to lean down, Gabriel moved his hand up and down slowly. Learning the feeling of Sam in his hand. It felt heavy and warm and Gabriel could feel the pulse of Sam’s fast beating heart through the thick vein at the underside of Sam’s cock. Looking up at Sam, Gabriel leaned down and licked over the engorged head of Sam’s cock. Sam hissed, and Gabriel was sure he heard the crack of the wooden frame when Sam pressed himself against the headboard. Repeating the action again slowly, Gabriel stretched his hand out to Sam who seemed to understand as he placed the vial in Gabriel’s hand.  
  


Pulling back, Gabriel was still holding Sam’s cock in his hand when he let the magic drip from the vial onto the heated flesh. Thinking of Sam’s words earlier, Gabriel thought of something cool and the moment when magic met flesh, Sam moaned in a broken sound before he bit down on his own wrist to smother the noises he wanted to make.

 

Watching the magic run down the long shaft, Gabriel had an idea. He changed the angle of the vial in his hand until only a few droplets were drippling down… right onto the open slit of Sam’s cock.  
  
Sam’s whole body tensed and when Gabriel looked up he found Sam staring at him with ice blue eyes and panting in arousal. Using his hand to spread the slippery magic all over Sam’s cock, Gabriel leaned down again to close his mouth fully over Sam’s cock this time.  
  
As he hadn’t done this for a long while and Gabriel needed a bit time to find his rhythm, but the sounds Sam made told him that the other man was enjoying himself. While Gabriel pleasured Sam with his mouth and tongue, he worked himself open with his own slippery fingers. Moaning around the hard length in his mouth, Gabriel knew he would be sleeping on his front for a few days since his ass would be protesting after last night, the ride back to the tavern earlier and what he was about to do.  
  
Still sucking and licking on Sam’s flesh, Gabriel stretched himself open as fast as he could. His blood was on fire and he wanted to feel Sam again.  
  
Pulling back, the taste of pines, frost and something that was pure Sam was heavy on his tongue when Gabriel dribbled more of the magic over Sam’s cock, smeared it over him and gripped Sam around the thick base. Looking up again, Gabriel met Sam’s glowing eyes and lowered his body onto Sam’s cock.  
  
Both men moaned when Sam still met some resistance as Gabriel pushed down. When finally, the thick head slipped in, Gabriel threw his head back with a whimper at the sudden feeling of fullness before he let himself drop down a bit more. Pull up, push down. Again, and again until his hips were flush with Sam’s. In this position, Gabriel had the control over their pace and angle, but Sam was still huge and deep in his body. Out of curiosity, Gabriel placed his hand on his lower belly, pressed down and was surprised when Sam threw his head back with a low hiss as he was still trying to be silent.  
  


Enraptured by the pleasure Gabriel could see on Sam’s face, he started to move his hips in a slow and uneven rhythm. Gabriel used his hand as a counterpoint to his hips. Whenever he circled to the left with his hips, he circled to the right with his hand and the other way around. Sam in the meantime, was a mess. His eyes were pulsating with magic and he wasn’t even trying to make Gabriel move in a certain way. Sam was allowing Gabriel to use him as Gabriel wanted and it was a thrill to Gabriel causing his breath to hitch in his chest.  
  
One hand still pressing down on his belly, the other on his own cock, Gabriel never stopped the movement of his hips.  
  
When Gabriel felt his orgasm coming closer, he started to lift himself up and down Sam’s cock. He didn’t even stop when his orgasm hit him forcefully and his body went rigid, making it difficult to drop down again. Growling, Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s shaking body and pushed the smaller man back on his cock. With his own hand still on his belly, Gabriel could feel the jerking movements of Sam inside of him and to him, no one had ever looked better covered in sweat and cum then Sam at that very moment.


	7. Scars of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: graphic discribtion of mutilated bodies.

Sam and Gabriel decided to stay at the tavern for a few days despite Sam’s lack of fresh clothing. Whenever his clothes needed to be washed, Sam simply stayed upstairs until everything was clean and dry again and afterwards he would join Gabriel in the kitchen. Sam would spend some time with Kevin and Sirocco in the stables or he would sit in his place next to the fire in the guestroom.  
  
Every time Gabriel passed Sam in the guestroom, he had to smile ad how relaxed Sam was. Leaned back, legs resting on a second chair and reading a book, Sam gave the best impression of not paying attention to the curious glances and stares the people gave him.  
  
After the third day, Dean walked in like he came into a tavern like Gabriel’s every day, kicked Sam’s legs off the chair and dropped his big framed body into the now free chair while he dropped a travel bag next to his brother.  
  
“Father is furious you ran from the feast he prepared for mother. Mother, meanwhile, is amused about your sneakiness as she called it, since father discovered you escaped close to the next morning when the stable master informed him that your demon horse has been missing since shortly after the feast began.” At first, Sam only stared at his brother, before he started to laugh in open joy and amusement. Other people stopped in their doings to look at Sam and his not very royal behavior. Gabriel, who had heard every word Dean had said, was laughing himself when he though back to the night they made their escape from the castle. Taking the bowl of freshly made stew from Anna, Gabriel walked over and placed the bowl in front of Dean. “I hope Sam is no trouble for running away with me?”

 

Dean looked up at Gabriel and his green eyes sparkled with amusement. “Hell no. Mother is impressed that even she didn’t notice anything until you two were long gone and as long as mother is amused, father won’t say a word. I figured you two made a run unable to prepare anything without rousing suspicions. I packed a few of your things Sammy. Like… clothes and your sword.” Dean pointed at his brothers’ chest and back at the travel bag on the floor with a raised eyebrow. Not that Gabriel wasn’t enjoying the view. Sam had to wash his shirt this morning and was currently shirtless and sitting in the guestroom. Good thing Anna took care of most of the tables because Gabriel wouldn’t be able to hide his arousal behind the counter otherwise.  
  
That was something as well since they came back to the tavern. They had sex. Lots and lots of it, and sometimes not even in Gabriel’s bed which broke after three days under Sam’s strength. Anna had scolded him the next morning with a stern glare, making Gabriel beet red while Sam looked so smug that Anna couldn’t keep up her stern face.  
  
Both had their favorites. Sam simply loved Gabriel on his knees, face pressed down against the covers and with no control left but to take what Sam gave him. Nights like that left Gabriel in a whimpering mess of pleasure when Sam held him close afterwards. In return, Sam offered words of temptation as Gabriel pushed him into the covers to take as much pleasure from Sam as Gabriel wanted. The view for Gabriel when he was riding Sam was always breathtaking. The play of magic in the other mans’ eyes never faded his beauty but enhanced it to Gabriel, and the strong play of muscles under Gabriel’s hands was as much of a turn on as the sounds Sam made only for him.

  
One special night, Sam had lifted Gabriel up by his thighs, made him wrap his legs around Sam’s hips and took him incredibly slow against the door of Gabriel’s bedroom. Never in all their time had Sam taken him with such slowness while whispering filth into Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel looked at Sam with large eyes as he tried he be silent. Everyone walking by his door would hear him otherwise and even Gabriel didn’t want to share… this.  
  
But Sam only took more time to make Gabriel suffer. Slow strokes of his hands all over Gabriel’s body followed even more words of filth and praise. Sam managed to hold Gabriel on the edge of orgasm for hours without tipping him over.  
  
The next morning, Gabriel couldn’t remember passing out or when Sam had stopped his torture, and it had taken Gabriel up to hour to make his legs obey him enough to be able to get up. When Gabriel found his way down to the kitchen, the stew was already on the stove, breakfast served, and Sam was playing in the guestroom with a few children who had stayed the night. With eyes round in wonder, the children watched Sam show them his magic. Snowflakes falling between his fingers, ice appearing in the jar of one of the kids. Nothing big or dangerous but to entertain the children.  
  
It made Gabriel smile as much as the children.  
  
Later that night, Gabriel saw the clear markings of his teeth buried deep in Sam’s shoulder. For a minute or two, Gabriel merely stared at it before he looked up into Sam’s eyes with an apology on his lips. But Sam silenced him with a kiss “You were beautiful Gabriel,” Sam whispered. “So lost in passion you weren’t holding back. That’s what I want from you. Don’t hold back on me. I can take it and so much more.”  
  
From then on, Sam woke up more often then not with scratch marks on his chest and back and the imprint of Gabriel’s teeth on his shoulders and clavicle. Sam returned the roughness, but never broke the skin with his teeth.  
  
Almost a month had passed in the daily happenings of a tavern, and the nights were full of passion when Sam announced he needed to go back to the castle for a while. Only his face of annoyance made Gabriel feel a bit better and that Sam asked him to accompany him again.  
  
Together with Anna and Kevin, they prepared everything in the tavern for their parting and Sam even offered to send one from the castles’ kitchen stuff to help until Gabriel’s return.  
  
Three hours before sundown, Sam lead Scirocco in front of the tavern, still without a saddle. Sam only had his sword strapped to his hip, the bag his brother had brought along weeks ago would remain at Gabriel’s bedroom and it made Gabriel kind of happy to see it lying in the corner. Like it made Gabriel happy to see Sam late at night reading a book in the flickering light of the small oil lamp in Gabriel’s bed. Or what was left of it. Sam had started to craft a new one in the stables, but he was taking his time.  
When Gabriel approached the beautiful black horse, Sam offered Gabriel his hand to help him up once again, and Gabriel let himself be pulled up behind Sam. Snaking his arms around Sam’s waist, Gabriel looked back at Anna standing in the doorway. “I’m only a few hours away and Sam will send a few of his people as promised. You won’t even notice I’m gone.” Anna stepped closer and placed her hand on Gabriel’s leg. “I will always notice when you are gone Gabriel but it is good to see you finally happy. We will see if someone from the castle can keep up with a busy tavern. I’m looking forward to whoever you send Sam. I will make them run, that I can promise you.” Sam started to laugh and steered the horse into a comfortable trot when they reached the road.  
  
They didn’t use the same neck breaking speed as on their escape from the castle. It was a comfortable journey and sometimes they stopped for Sam to point things out to Gabriel. Whenever they met other travellers on the road, they greeted them. Some recognized Sam as the prince and every time Sam would tense under Gabriel’s embrace.  
  
After two hours, they made a short break so Scirocco could drink from a stream and they fed him apples they had packed. Sundown wasn’t far when they hit the road again and only minutes after the sun vanished behind the horizon, a beautiful bright and silvery full moon crept up the sky and lightened up the night. What Gabriel wasn’t expecting was the effect of the moonlight had on Sam and his horse.  
  
On the black fur of the horse, runes appeared like Gabriel had never seen. It almost looked like a web all over the animal and the runes glowed in a soft blue light Gabriel would forever tie to Sam. When Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, his eyes weren’t only glowing, they were burning. Icy-blue clashed against yellow-gold. “You okay Sam? Your eyes…” In the bright moonlight, Gabriel could see the smile Sam gave him. “Yeah, I’m okay. My magic is just the strongest under the moonlight and it shows in my eyes. I once made the decision to protect Scirocco with my magic as well and it shows in nights this as well. Don’t worry. It's not far to the castle and once I’m not standing in any direct moonlight anymore, the visible effect will fade.”  
  
Gabriel rubbed his face against Sam’s back in answer. “Can I ask you a question about your magic Sam?” Sam made a humming sound Gabriel had learned was a sound for him to continue. “Are you able to access every aspect of your magic during any time or are certain parts bound to the moon? Your brother said, as did you, that you are the strongest during the full moon and that makes me wonder if you can work magics during this time you can’t work otherwise.”

 

“I have full access to my full powers at any given time. The full moon makes it simply easier to either access them or to make them reach their full potential. There are spells that need special preparations during every other time but the full moon. The heritage of my powers itself makes me stronger at night and the moon amplifies it even more. So fighting me in a night like this with the moon on full display would a very foolish suicide mission for the enemy, but for dangerous for everybody around me as well,” answered Sam. “How so?”  
  


Sam adjusted his position when the horse walked over something Gabriel couldn’t see in the shadows. “A battle is full of moments of instinct and reactions. You don’t think you react, and magic is very much the opposite. You think and don’t react and with the boost I get at night and through the moon I’m as much of a danger to the enemy as I’m to my own troops. That’s why I either choose to stay behind in nights like this or I went off on my own, so I couldn’t endanger nobody but myself.” Sam adjusted his position again and Scirocco bristled under Gabriel before Sam stopped the horse with a short pull on the rains. The moment they stopped Gabriel saw that the runes had changed their colours from light blue to an angry red.  
  


“Sam?” But Sam only looked back at him over his shoulder before he scanned the area around them in silence. “Sam, what’s wrong?” A low growl rolled off Sam’s chest and Gabriel pulled back a bit. “Shadows. All around us suddenly. One moment there was not a single shadow around us and the next we are surrounded.” Cold fear ran down Gabriel’s back. They were surrounded by death in its purest form and they were on their own. “What do we do?”

 

Sam said nothing as he felt Gabriel’s grip around his waist tighten but Sam’s answer was to draw his sword from its scabbard with his right hand. “You hold on tight while I try to clear a path. I still don’t know how many of the shadows managed to appear within our borders, but they can’t be allowed to roam free.” Sam’s voice had changed. Clipped and tight with a note to it that said to not disobey him. “Hold your eyes open Gabriel and inform me about anything that’s bigger than a human and comes from the sides.” With his face still pressed against Sam’s back, Gabriel nodded.  
  
Sam gave Scirocco a command with the click of his tongue and the horse started to _run_. Gabriel heard the muted screeching and howling of the shadows as the horse thundered through them and when Sam’s sword cleaved them apart. When Sam’s sword couldn’t reach, a light of icy-blue took down the shadows in a crack of ice. In those small explosions and in the bright moonlight Gabriel was able to see more of the shadows… or what they used to be. Mangled beings who used to be humans. Several faces melted together to create one grotesque and disgusting new form. Hunched backs not strong enough to support upper bodies with four arms, or creatures who used limbs that used to be arms like legs and ran like crabs but faster. Creatures made from nightmares rushed at them and Sam tried to clear a path but even Gabriel could see it was futile. Sam was trying to run and protect Gabriel because he wouldn’t be able to survive without Sam by his side.  
  
On top of a hill, a blue light pushed the shadows away until Gabriel saw just how many shadows surrounded them… and he could see the lights of the castle. It was so close. Sam’s body shook in his arms when the younger one dropped his head in his hands as he took a shaking breath. “Sam? What are we going to do?” For a long moment, Sam said nothing while the shadows hammered against the shield Sam had created.  
  
Suddenly, Sam looked up in a slow movement, swung his leg over Scirocco’s neck and dismounted the horse. Slowly, he walked over to the shield and one of the shadows looked him right in the eyes. The shadow was a fearful creature made of the faces of a young man and an old woman. Their eyes where nothing but black and dead holes in their melted skulls while they screamed soundless from their unfitting jaws.  
  
On silent feet, Sam walked back to Gabriel who was still placed on Scirocco’s back. Sam looked… defeated when he placed his warm hand on Gabriel’s leg and handed him the rains with the other. “I need you to do something for me Gabriel.” Not only looked Sam defeated, he sounded so as well, and Gabriel held on tight to Sam’s hand with his own. “No.” But Sam only smiled sadly at Gabriel’s defiance. “Yes, Gabriel. I can’t fight and protect you at the same time and you will be in the same danger from me as from the shadows. You need to go to the castle and warn the royal guard and Dean. Especially Dean. Go to him and tell him this; cold moon. He will understand that I had no choice and that I will forgive him what he will probably have do afterwards. The shadows need to be purged from these lands and my life is small price for the safety of the kingdom. I should have died a long time ago on the battlefield anyway.”

 

Gabriel could only see the truth in Sam’s eyes. Sam believed every word he just had said to Gabriel and in his panic, Gabriel gripped Sam tight by his neck. “That’s not true Sam. You are needed. The kingdom needs you to protect it, Dean needs his brother… I need you.” Still smiling his unbelievable beautiful and sad smile, Sam pulled Gabriel into a kiss that had a finality to it, it brought tears to Gabriel’s eyes.  
  
“I love you Gabriel. I think I have for some time now, and I’m sorry I never told you until now. There are so many reasons I’m feared by many, even my own father, and for once I can use it for something good in protecting what I truly love.” Sam stepped back and broke the hold Gabriel had on him. “The shield will hold for a moment longer and Scirocco will bring you to the castle. He’s yours now. I think I know now. The moment I fell I in love with you. It was when you came to me without fear in your eyes that night in the stables.”  
  


Sam took another step back before his whole frame started to shake. Right in front of Gabriel, Sam’s body changed, and it started with his eyes. The blue light died down completely and the yellow-gold flooded his eyes before his whole body… _shifted_. Wet sounds, the popping of joints and angry growls… three heartbeats later and Gabriel was looking at… a perfect melt of wolf and man. Gabriel had heard of these creatures. Hunters of the night, children of the moon. This one stood taller than Sam on his two hind legs, his front legs ended in perfectly formed hands but with long black claws ready to shred everything in their path. A long and elegant muzzle with a black shiny nose pointed at Gabriel who could only imagine the long and sharp teeth. The creature, the werewolf, _Sam_ , was beautiful. A tall wolf with yellow-golden eyes and fur as bright and white as the moon above them.  
  
For a moment, the gaze of man and wolf met, before the wolf threw his head back and started to howl. It was such a sad song that a solitary tear ran down Gabriel’s face before the wolf jumped through the shield and right into the winding masses of shadows. Gabriel could only see the start of the fight before the horse started to run and carry him away.  
  
The shadows around him didn’t even notice Gabriel. Their goal was the wolf fighting them with teeth and claws and magic Gabriel realized after an icy wind blew at his back.  
  
The front gate of the castle was close but the moment the guards recognized the horse with the glowing runes, still red, they opened the gates and Gabriel and Scirocco thundered through it. The area behind the gate was full of people, soldiers Gabriel realized, and he gripped the reins tight to make the horse stop but someone stepped too close and Scirocco reared up with an angry sound. Gabriel locked his arms and legs around the animal when an equally angry voice sounded over the voices of the soldiers. “Idiots. You know that horse. Step aside or you will end up with your head cleaved apart.” Dean, that was Dean.  
  


 

Opening his eyes, Gabriel tried to calm Scirocco until he wasn’t rearing up anymore. Holding tight to the reins, Gabriel looked around with wide eyes before he found Dean in the masses of people. “Gabriel… what happened? Where is Sam?” Something in Gabriel snarled at the reminder of his lover in danger and Scirocco hammered his hoof into the ground, more soldiers retreated. “Cold moon,” Gabriel snarled out. Suddenly so angry that he could barely breathe and he didn’t notice the faces of fear around him. “We were attacked on our way to the castle. Sam is fighting on his own on the hill not far from here. He said I need to tell you ‘cold moon’ and you would understand.”  
  
Gabriel looked at Dean and he could see the naked fear in the other mans’ eyes.


	8. Bark at the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a graphic description of the enemy being ripped apart. It's not bloody because if the nature of the enemy but said nature can be disturbing to you. When the scene is about to start where it gets graphic the fond starts to get bold and back to normal when the scene ends.
> 
> You have been warned.

Gabriel looked at Dean, but the other man was still caught in his fear. “Dean,” Gabriel snarled and Scirocco slammed his hoof into the ground. “What are we going to do?” Dean shook himself out of his head and an expression of determination appeared on his face before he started to bark orders at the soldiers and the place exploded into movement. Soldiers grabbed their weapons, horses were saddled, and more weapons were pulled from stashes, battle mages and healers appeared from their quarters, ready to fight… and Gabriel stood in the middle of this coordinated disorder. No one came close him, even in the chaos. Scirocco held everybody off and even the other horses shed away from him. The runes worked into his fur were still glowing in a deep red colour. Only when everyone was in motion did Dean look back at Gabriel and Gabriel knew that look. It was the look of someone who thought they knew something better. Right know Dean thought leaving Gabriel behind would be the better option. 

 

"Not a chance Dean. I'm not staying behind like some child." Dean only frowned while the soldiers waited for his next orders. "Gabriel, this isn’t about you staying behind like some boy, but to protect you. Sam sent you back for a reason. He's dangerous like this. Too dangerous and out of control. We’ll be lucky if we can contain him until the sunrise and he shifts back. If the sunrise doesn’t force him to shift back I have to execute my own brother. Don't think for a second this is easy for me. Step aside Innkeeper. This is a job for someone who knows how to handle sword and magic for a living, not stew and beer." 

 

It was so the wrong thing to say to Gabriel. A rage like Gabriel had never felt before clouded his vision and Scirocco reared up again in answer to his new masters’ rage. When he landed back on the ground his hooves broke the ground. "Sam is dangerous, yes, but he would rather take his own life then an innocent one. He's risking everything right now for everyone here and that's the way you show your gratitude... fear... Nothing but fear." Pressing his hand against his leg, Gabriel felt something hard in the pocket of his pants. Fishing it of his pocket, Gabriel found Sam's magical vial in his hand. The magic inside the vial was whirling around like in a storm of icy-blue and yellow-gold that reminded Gabriel of Sam's eyes. Looking over his shoulder, Gabriel saw nothing but dark shadows against bright moonlight, but he knew Sam fighting for his life which his own brother was about to take. Not as long as Gabriel had one last breath in his body. 

 

_Crack…_

 

At the cracking sound, Gabriel looked down at his hand. The vial was broken but no emotion of remorse filled his soul. Only a strange sense of fascination filled him as he watched the flow of magic and blood on his hand as the shards had broken the skin. The more blood seeped from the wound into his palm, the less magic was whirling and curling around in his hand. A part of Gabriel’s mind told him there should be pain but there was none. Just a cool sense of Sam. The feeling of Sam’s skin against his, Sam’s warm body close to his own, the feeling of Sam sleeping peacefully next to him, the sound of Sam’s amused chuckle when he held Gabriel down for his own pleasure. Every feeling in Gabriel was purely Sam and everything Gabriel loved about him. Wait… Love? Did he truly love Sam? Gabriel focused more on the whirling and mixing of blood and magic in his hand. It was the fusion of what they were… and could become. One. Gabriel ripped the shards embedded into his hand out and watched as the magic completely mixed with his blood until he could see the veins at his wrist glow in blue and gold. 

 

Cold spread in his arm up from his hand, but not in a hurtful or threatening way. Gabriel let the cold in and when it reached his heart his next breath was a visible cloud in front of him. When Gabriel looked up, Dean stared at him with flames dancing between his fingers. “No,” Gabriel said, and this word alone caused an icy breeze to blow over the place and Dean’s flame died down. “No one will hurt Sam.” Grabbing the reins with both hands again, Gabriel ordered the horse to turn around and Scirocco broke into a gallop. Even with the feeling of urgency in his neck, Gabriel was still a fledgling on horseback. He held on tight to the horses’ back and mane and the closer they came to the hill the louder the sounds of fighting became. Earlier, there had been almost no sounds, only the howl of the wolf and the burst of magic but now, fueled by Sam’s wild power, Gabriel could hear the screams of pain and agony of the shadows. Over the screams occasionally rose the song of a wolf. 

 

Even before Gabriel reached the top of the hill, a shadow broke free from the coiling masses around him and went after Gabriel. Now that Gabriel could see through the mask of shadows, his heart stopped in fear at what he saw. The creature crawling into Gabriel’s direction was… malformed, disgusting and what was now one had been two at one point. Gabriel could make out parts of a human body stuffed together in a macabre way with the body of a sheep. What used to be the chest had been broken open and the jawless skull of a sheep stared at Gabriel with two intense human eyes where only empty dark sockets rested where the human eyes should be. The creature itself moved on three limbs, not really upright like a human but not on all fours like a sheep either. Out of the open chest cavity, Gabriel could see… something dripping out. The creature crawled closer and in panic Gabriel gripped the reins tight in his hands. Scirocco lifted his head high up before he started to walk backwards and away from the creature. The creature itself raised an arm… disturbing human in its disfigured form except for the three-inch-long black claws. 

 

A roar sounded from the left, right before something big collided with the shadow in front of Gabriel. Gabriel watched in utter fascination how Sam held the shadow down with one of his hint legs while he held the arms with the long claws down with his own arms. Sam’s strong muzzle closed around the strangely angled neck and with a sharp snap to the side, Sam broke the creature’s neck. What followed, was one of those moments where time slows down to a crawl. Sam opened his massive jaws and the shadow dropped dead, or for real dead, to the ground and dissolve into nothing. The moment the shadow dissolved, Sam shifted his stance until he stood mostly on his hind legs with the use of one of his arms. The other arm was raised like Gabriel had seen it with wild wolves and dogs when they were unsure of a situation. Human and wolf looked at each other while the shadows coiled around them, and for the first time Gabriel noticed the new shield around them. A beautiful glittering dome of magic. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel let go of the reins climbed clumsily off the horse. He caught himself just in time and when Gabriel stood tall again, Sam looked at him with calm yellow-golden eyes. “I did as you told me to Sam. I warned your brother, but he was more ready to kill you then help you fight. I don’t know what he will do now.” Sam raised his head in a completely lupine gesture before he pointed with his clawed hand behind Gabriel. When Gabriel looked behind himself, he saw the royal guard in the bright moonlight streaming from the castle, led by Dean if Gabriel read the red glow right.

 

“Dean will fight you Sam,” Gabriel said as he turned back but the white werewolf only looked him with yellow eyes that held too human intelligence. “Look,” Gabriel said in frustration and stepped in the direction of the wolf, but Sam moved with him and rose from his crouched position to a standing one. “Look, Sam. I only want to help. I don’t fear you, I really don’t. See?” To show that he was speaking the truth, Gabriel raised his hand close to Sam’s face and the black nose started to twitch before the yellow eyes zeroed in on Gabriel’s hand and that was the moment Gabriel noticed his mistake. He had raised his right hand, the one that was still covered in dried blood and the magic which was still glowing under his skin. 

 

Sam moved so fast Gabriel was unable to see the clawed hand snap out and close around his wrist. The wolf opened his large mouth and at the sight of the long and sharp teeth, Gabriel felt a moment of fear, but he crushed it as soon as it started. A long and pink tongue lolled out between the sharp teeth and licked over Gabriel’s palm. What followed, felt like something heavy on his body and mind at once. The cold became sharp and biting and it felt like something would bury its claws into Gabriel’s mind. Gasping in pain, Gabriel’s body gave in and he dropped to his knees, but Sam caught him. The white fur was thick and soft against Gabriel’s face and the wolf over him whined when Gabriel didn’t react to his attempts to gain his attention. When Gabriel’s body wasn’t hurting anymore, he looked up at Sam. Sam’s long ears had dropped down and his clawed hand was still closed around Gabriel’s wrist, but the moment Gabriel looked at his hand, Sam released him from his hold and stepped back. 

 

Gabriel’s hand was now completely healed but the glow of magic was stronger than before, the blue more prominent now in the veins under Gabriel’s skin and it felt like cold presence brushed against his mind. _“Think and wish for it and my magic will obey you…”_ Before Gabriel could say something the barrier around them shook under the force of an attack and the werewolf snarled as he used his own body to shield Gabriel, but the barrier held strong. 

 

There was only a white wall of fur and muscles around Gabriel along with the smell of Sam. The next moment another blow hit the barrier. “You need to go Sam. You are still our best chance to beat these… disgusting things. I’ll try to talk some sense into him. I still have no real Idea how to use this,” Gabriel held his hand up, “but I will try like you told me. Go now. Your brother is ready to fight and kill you.” For a long moment, the sound of the surrounding battle and blows hitting the barrier vanished and Gabriel saw a very human expression on a lupine face before Sam threw his head back to howl at the night. Like earlier, a shiver ran down Gabriel’s body at the eerie sound and when Sam dashed through barrier it broke and shadows attacked Sam at once while none went after Gabriel. 

 

A morbid kind of fascination hit Gabriel as he watched Sam slay shadow after shadow with brutal strength. Claws, fangs, magic. He used everything to kill the shadows in his path while the moonlight bathed the battle in a pale white light. Only the voices coming closer behind him caused Gabriel to turn around and he was immediately faced with an angry Dean, but it seemed that when loyalty was earned his new horse would fight to death to protect him. Scirocco moved himself between Gabriel and Dean in way so Gabriel could grab his mane to haul himself back up on his back. The horse under him was stomping in aggression as Dean tried to get closer and Gabriel saw the red glow of magic in Dean’s eyes.

 

“That was more than foolish Gabriel. Sam is dangerous and can’t remain on the battlefield or he will endanger everyone here, even you,” Dean snarled and several of the shadows around them exploded in a burst of flames, but Gabriel snarled right back. “Dangerous, yes. To everyone? No Dean. He could have ripped me apart dozens of times before you arrived but here I am, and he even healed my hand.” Thrusting out his hand, Gabriel didn’t try to hide the glow of magic but wanted Dean to see and the glow got even stronger. “Sam will hurt only the shadows. You should stop wasting your time and fight the enemy, not your brother.” Dean looked far too shocked at Gabriel’s display of magic to notice the shadow creeping on him.

 

 _“Now or never,”_ Gabriel thought with a grim determination on his face and concentrated on the shadow behind Dean; a grotesque creature that was once a human being… or three. Gabriel had seen Sam focus mostly on either the spine close to the neck, or the skull itself and so Gabriel did the same. Concentrating hard on the shadow, he wished for the enemy to freeze on the spot and as it reached out for Dean and when the creature stopped moving. Gabriel focused on the thick neck and thought of the deep cold of winter, when the ice was so strong it could burst stones apart. Only a second later, the skull of the shadow broke apart with a loud cracking sound before the body fell with a strange wet plop and only at that sound did Dean turn around. The shadow meanwhile dissolved into nothing like the others. 

 

Gabriel started to cough the moment his focus on the shadow wasn’t needed anymore. It had felt like he was cracking the bone apart with his own hands and it made him sick, but when the shadow fell the feeling vanished. “Just help to kill off what gets past Sam, Dean.” Still feeling stunned from the use of magic, Gabriel pulled at the reins and Scirocco started to run again. Now that he knew what he had to do, Gabriel could call his magic much faster. He tried to forget that these creatures had been human before or animals. Not every human face looked dead to him, but Gabriel tried to treat them as such. As dead and lost. The other soldiers, battle-mages and Dean seemed to do the same while Sam thundered through the battlefield like a storm. An unstoppable force, and whenever his song could be heard over the noise of fighting the other fighters flinched visibly, but never Gabriel. He only fought harder every time he heard his lovers’ song. 

 

It was only natural something would happen in his first battle that would throw Gabriel off. It was the figure of a young girl, maybe five or six winters old. She appeared so suddenly in front of Scirocco that the horse panicked and reared up, Gabriel lost his grip and fell to the ground. For a blinding moment there was nothing but pain in his back and ribs that it turned his vision black. Counting slowly from ten backwards, the pain faded but that was the moment something jumped on his legs. Opening his eyes, Gabriel saw the little girl but… Gabriel knew it was shadow above him but the fear in his gut stopped him moving completely. Gabriel looked at the young girl, so unbelievably young.

 

The face was still completely human with big and round brown eyes, her long hair open and she was wearing her nightgown, but the legs blocking Gabriel’s movement had belonged to a dog once or even a wolf and there was naked fear on the girls’ face. Nothing but pain and fear, and when she tried to grab for Gabriel, he saw the long claws at her fingertips. She opened her mouth in a loud scream causing Gabriel to see the rows of fangs ready to tear him apart, but fear was still freezing him. Even while being faced with claws and fangs the girl looked so human and Gabriel felt helpless to fight the shadow -the little girl- off when the fearful eyes stared down at him. Brown eyes met honey golden ones and Gabriel was still unable to move, fear an ugly taste in the back of his throat when a strong white furred arm came out of nowhere and gripped the girl around her neck.

 

 **Sam’s hand was so big and his fingers so long, Gabriel saw Sam’s hand wrapping completely around the girl’s neck.** The muscles in Sam’s arm didn’t even bulge when he lifted the girl up until the childish face was right in front of his own wolfish one. The moment the shadow wasn’t right in front of him anymore, Gabriel could breathe again, and the fear dissipated but then he looked up with a clear mind. Sam was towering over him, standing on his hint legs, the girl held aloft only with his left hand while his right stretched the arm of the shadow out. Gabriel could only watch as Sam snapped open his huge jaws and closed them again with a crunch around the stretched-out arm. The shadow made a gurgling sound and Gabriel tried to remember that this wasn’t a little girl anymore even though it still looked so much like one, but Sam was far from done Gabriel realized. Sam dropped the girl’s arm, and with another crunch ripped the other arm out of its socket only to open his jaw again. The severed arm dropped so close to Gabriel that he could see the muscles twitching before the limb dissolved. 

 

Now that the arms were ripped off, Sam slammed the shadow down on the ground and the moment his hand wasn’t around its throat anymore the shadow started to scream. A long and high scream which hurt Gabriel’s ears so much he had to clap his hands about them to shield himself from the pain, but it didn’t block out the sight before him. The shadow screamed at Sam and tried to kick him with its legs, thankfully inhuman in this situation, as Sam held the shadow down with ease and stepped on its soft belly.

 

The roar Sam made to answer the scream sounded more like a bear then a wolf and then he started to rip into the soft stomach. There was no blood, Gabriel noticed over the disgusting sounds of Sam ripping apart the muscles and entrails, with the shadow screaming the whole time. Gabriel couldn’t tell if the creature was screaming out of pain or because it was what shadows did, but the sound was painful, and Gabriel couldn’t imagine how throbbing the sound had to be for Sam’s sensitive ears. 

 

As if Sam had heard his thoughts, Sam looked up as the shadow dissolved around his muzzle. There it was again. The blinding rage of the wolf as the shadow was still screaming, but when Sam looked at Gabriel, he dropped his long ears and looked down at the twisted face of the being that was once a young girl. Gabriel saw the wolf blink and the expression turned from wolf to human while Sam slashed the shadow’s throat with a fast swipe of his claws. **The shadow was gone even before Sam dropped down to all fours to look at Gabriel.** Sam pressed himself close to the ground and whined deep in his chest before he crawled closer to Gabriel. 

 

When Gabriel pulled his hands from his ears he was glad to see no blood on his palms. Gabriel pulled himself up into a sitting position when Sam was close to him. The wolf looked at him with concern in his yellow-golden eyes and twitching nose, and with the dizzy feeling in his head Gabriel needed a moment to understand that Sam wanted to make sure he was safe and unharmed. Gabriel opened his arms to pull Sam close by the scruff fur around his neck and Sam let him. Burying his face against the warm fur on Sam’s neck, Gabriel felt no fear when Sam pressed his head against his chest. The magic between them was flowing like a slow river during summer, binding them together even more, and the aching feeling in Gabriel’s body became less prominent with every moment. 

 

Neither of them noticed that the battle around them had died down or the missing sound of fighting.

 

When Sam pulled back again, he held himself up with one arm and his hind legs, but Gabriel didn’t feel caged under him when he looked up. Sam was so close to the surface again that the yellow-gold of his eyes started to shift back to hazel and stripes of icy-blue. Laughing in a strange kind of amusement, Gabriel tapped the wolf on the nose who answered with a playful growl of his own and snap of his teeth, but he barely opened his jaws far enough for Gabriel to see the white of Sam’s fangs. 

 

Someone else read something completely different of the situation. 

 

One moment Gabriel and Sam were playing around, Gabriel wanted Sam to calm down enough to be able to shift back. He had feeling calmness was important for shifting back, but suddenly Gabriel saw a ring of red appear and spread on Sam’s chest like a drop of ink on wet paper. Followed by mixed sound of roar and howl, but full of pain when Sam reared up to get away from whatever was behind him. At first, Gabriel couldn’t see anything but Sam and then he felt the blood drip down on his neck as Sam pressed him down to the ground. Looking up and over his shoulder, Gabriel saw the wound in Sam’s shoulder and the red blood dripped down on his own face. Sam was crouched low over him to shield him with his own body against whatever had attacked them. 

 

Sam snarled, and Gabriel felt the magic explode around them. That was the moment even Gabriel could tell who had attacked them. Dean. The heat of his magic almost foreign against the cold of Sam’s. “Sam, get away from him before you kill him,” Dean snarled, and Gabriel felt the hard urge to punch Dean the face. He almost had Sam shifting back, but Dean had to interfere. Gabriel tried to push himself up, but Sam pushed him back down with a careful nudge of his arm without giving up his aggressive stance against his brother. “Sam, I’m going to warn you one last time. Just go and leave him. You’re going to thank me tomorrow when you’ve not eaten Gabriel’s guts tonight.”  Gabriel looked up but only saw white fur as Sam was standing on all fours right above him, shielding Gabriel with his body against Dean, but Dean believed Sam was protecting his prey. 

 

Whenever Dean threw his hot burning magic at Sam, Sam answered with his magic of cold and ice, but Sam was on a huge disadvantage because he wasn’t as mobile as Dean. Sam only moved around himself and whenever Gabriel tried to get back on his own feet, Sam pushed him back down with a clawed but careful hand. It happened when Sam looked down at Gabriel with worry in his yellow eyes that Dean did something Gabriel couldn’t see but something exploded, Sam yelped and was thrown off Gabriel. The sound of the explosion stunned Gabriel for a moment before he felt hands on his is arm and shoulder lifting him up. “Go, Gabriel. I don’t know how long my spell can bind my brother. I didn’t know he would be this… strong.”

 

Something in Gabriel revolted at the touch and the mere thought of leaving Sam and with his eyes on the unmoving form of Sam on the ground, Gabriel lashed out without actual aim, but the grip loosened enough for him to roll away. The moment he was free the hands were back again somewhere else and Gabriel started so snarl. “Gabriel stop it, I’m trying to help you!” But Gabriel didn’t want to hear it and fought against Dean’s hold on him with everything he had until he finally broke free and rolled out of Dean’s range. 

 

Breathing hard, Gabriel faced Dean who was looking at him with burning eyes and disbelief all over his face, but with his hands raised in a gesture used to calm skittish and wild animals. “Gabriel, you need to listen me. Sam is neither himself nor in his right mind. He will kill you or worse. There is nothing left to kill for him and so you will be his next target Gabriel. You must leave, or I will make you leave. Your choice Gabriel.” Gabriel heard the words, but their meaning was only a red haze to him. Leaning forward, Gabriel snarled at Dean. “Already told you, I’m not going to leave him. He had enough time to rip me to shreds but he is only protecting me. You are the only one who needs to go Dean.” A muscle in Dean’s face jerked at Gabriel’s words, but the red glow in his eyes intensified.

 

“You can’t know what Sam wants or is doing. The wolf is unpredictable and unstable. He killed most of the shadows because they presented a challenge, but now the challenge is gone and he will hunt down the next best thing. Anything that moves will do for now and we are going. Now.” Dean lunged for Gabriel’s forearm suddenly and tried to drag the smaller man away. Now that Dean knew Gabriel was fighting with his brothers’ magic he was able to counter it. Gabriel tried everything to free himself from Dean’s grip, but the younger man was much stronger than Gabriel and used to fighting and while Dean wanted to secure Gabriel, Gabriel just wanted to free himself and rush over to Sam who was still down and unmoving.

 

“Gabriel, stop fighting me, damn it.” But Gabriel only snarled at Dean and managed to free himself for a moment. Gabriel turned on the spot and ran for Sam, blinded by the deep need fueled by their magic to go to him, but Dean caught Gabriel by the neck with his hand. Dean pressed down around Gabriel’s neck and pain exploded behind Gabriel’s eyes before he snarled and lunged backwards, blinded by pain. He managed to grab Dean by the forearm and pulled. Dean could only go with the movement of the pull or risk having his arm dislocated and so Dean and Gabriel went down together. Dean was still trying to hold Gabriel down while Gabriel pushed against Dean’s body and too hot magic with everything he could muster. Dean raised his arm, no doubt to knock out Gabriel, but Gabriel raised his own arm in preparation to block the hit when something barreled against the two fighting men and a sharp and hot pain shot through Gabriel’s left arm.  
  
Yelling more in surprise than in pain, Gabriel shook his head to fight off the dizziness after the hit and gripped his arm with his right hand. The magic running through his hand started to heal the damage immediately, but when Gabriel pulled his hand back he saw the blood… and teeth marks in his arm. Looking up, Gabriel saw Sam and Dean look at him. A look of pure human horror on Sam’s face while Gabriel couldn’t read Dean’s.  
  


Sam moved first. He closed the distance between himself and dropped down next to Gabriel. Magic whirled around Sam and where a wolf had dropped down next to Gabriel a very human and very naked Sam was now kneeling next to Gabriel. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s arm, still covered in blood, and Gabriel could feel hot tears hitting his skin as Sam pulled Gabriel against his naked chest.  
  
“I’m sorry Gabriel… I’m sorry… I cursed you… cursed you… I’m sorry…”


	9. Wolves mate forever

After Sam had shifted back he collapsed against Gabriel and drifted between being out and half awake. Gabriel yelled at Dean for a few minutes for his stupidity after they covered Sam’s naked body with a blanket Dean got from his pack. Together they brought Sam back to the castle and whenever Gabriel heard any angry and fearful words about Sam he simply stared at the person who had spoken. No one dared to look him in the eyes.  
  
With a very silent Dean by his side, Gabriel dragged Sam down to his basement rooms. Dean was about to throw Sam onto his nest bed when Gabriel stopped Dean with a snarl. “Bathroom, you moron. He’s covered in blood thanks to you and I can’t get him in and out of the bathtub alone.” Dean grunted and together they moved Sam, half awake and helping them, to the bathroom. After Gabriel got solid hold on Sam to support him alone, Dean let go of his brother and moved around to fill the tub with hot water and added a few more things into the water as Gabriel was watching Sam who was looking back at him with half closed eyes. Eyes still more yellow-gold than grey-blue. “I’m sorry Gabriel,” Sam whispered, and yellow-golden eyes wandered to Gabriel’s arm.

 

There was still blood on Gabriel’s arm but on their way back Gabriel had checked his arm. The wounds had already healed and where the sharp teeth had pierced the skin, scars were left behind which glowed faintly blue-white. “There is nothing to be sorry about Sam,” Gabriel whispered and nuzzled against the warm skin right under Sam’s ear. “It was an accident and accident means you didn’t bite me on purpose. Let’s worry about this another day, okay Sam?” When Sam gave Gabriel a small smile his eyes were already more human, but his teeth looked longer and sharper than they should be.

 

“The bath is ready. Let’s get you inside Sammy,” Dean said but when he stepped closer in preparation to help his brother, Sam growled, and Gabriel was sure he could feel muscles move under the clammy skin. Reacting on pure instinct, Gabriel nipped at Sam’s ear with his teeth. “Dean just wants to help Sam. You are too heavy for me alone and still too exhausted to move on your own. Let him help you into the tub at least. I’ll think of something for later if you want Dean gone.” Sam looked at Gabriel from under his bangs and nodded only when Gabriel looked at Dean to confirm Sam’s approval did he step closer. Together they helped Sam into the hot and steaming water which turned a soft pink when the blood started to wash off Sam’s body.  
  
Gabriel grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed the dried blood off Sam’s skin. There was no wound left on Sam’s chest where Dean’s sword had gone through his body. When Sam pulled himself forward Gabriel couldn’t find a wound on his back either and so Gabriel looked at Dean with a question on his face. Dean looked back with a tired and sad expression. “Wolves heal fast. Everyone with a drop of magic heals fast. The more magic, the faster you heal, but the way Sam heals… he broke his arm a couple of years back. Even with his magic and the help of the healers it should have taken him up to a month until he was able to use his arm like before the bone broke but… a week. It took him a week to heal the injury.”

 

Sam growled a few words and when Gabriel leaned closer to Sam’s face, the younger man looked up. “Three days. Took me three days until my arm was healed. Faked it so nobody would freak out any more than they usually do.” Gabriel pulled Sam’s head against his chest. “It’s okay Sam. I don’t care.” And while Gabriel held Sam against him, Gabriel washed Sam’s exhausted body. Sam pressed closer to Gabriel and the more time passed the more Sam woke up and demanded more from Gabriel. More touch and more attention and only when Sam could press his face against Gabriel’s naked chest was Sam able to relax again. Over Sam’s head, Gabriel and Dean’s eyes met and Dean nodded in the direction of the bedroom with one of those ‘time to leave’ gestures Gabriel nodded.  
  
With a grip to Sam’s neck, Gabriel pulled Sam back to look him in the eyes. Again, more yellow-gold but Gabriel expected that. “Sam, I will show Dean the way out, but I’ll come back to you in a minute. Okay?” Sam growled and snapped with his teeth after Gabriel who returned the gesture with his far less impressive teeth. Gabriel took this for a yes and got up, but Sam pulled him down again to press hard against Gabriel’s lips. The vibrations of Sam’s kiss sent tingling sensations through Gabriel’s body and when Sam nipped at Gabriel’s bottom lip, Gabriel felt a stinging pain as the skin broke. Sam lapped at the blood before he let go of Gabriel completely.  
  
Together, Gabriel and Dean left the bathroom and Gabriel closed the door when they entered the bedroom. He had an idea what was coming. “You can leave now, with me, Gabriel. Sam will be back in his head tomorrow and think no different of you.” Gabriel pulled his eyebrow up in surprise. No shouting or threats of force. “No, I will stay with him.” Dean sighed, and his shoulders sagged together. “Gabriel, you have no idea what he truly is. Right now, he’s running on a moon high and he forced himself to shift back. I have my doubts that a forced shift will do any good for him mentally. I have no idea why you are suddenly able to wield my brothers’ magic but what I’m sure of this one thing. Wolves mate for life and my brother has chosen you as his mate. Sam loves you, but his instincts will tell him to claim you as his own. Either you can leave with me now and talk to him when his mind is between his ears again, or you stay and you can guess what will happen next. You were hurt tonight, and I don’t know what his bite will do to you but there is a possibility that the bite will… turn you into a wolf as well. I don’t know Gabriel, but I think you should leave and come back to Sam when he’s thinking with his brain and not his cock.”  
  
Gabriel chuckled, a low and deep sound, and shook his head at Dean. “I will not betray and leave him. Don’t you think I can guess what he wants from me? I can feel the pull of his magic on me. Even now. Maybe if I wanted to leave, really wanted, I could … but the thing is, Dean… I don’t want to. I’ll stay here, with Sam but you should go now. He’s getting impatient and I’m sure you don’t want to see what’s coming next.” Dean sighed again at Gabriel’s smirk and looked at the closed bathroom door.  
  
“I will go and lock the doors down here. I’m sure Sam will have other things on his mind than breaking out of here but just to be sure.” Dean looked back at Gabriel. “Be safe Gabriel.” With these last words, Dean left and even Gabriel could hear the movement of the heavy closing device locking them in. Now Gabriel was closed in with a wolf ready make him his mate and Gabriel felt nothing but a thrill of ecstasy at the thought.  
****  
Already shirtless, Gabriel discarded his boots and pants as well and knelt on the floor. Looking down at his right hand Gabriel watched the magic gather in his palm and between his fingers. The magic flowing between his fingers was viscous and light blue just like the magic inside the vial used to be before Gabriel broke it. Reaching behind himself, Gabriel gasped at the cold feeling of magic when he touched his hole. Slowly, Gabriel inserted two fingers and the cold feeling of magic spread through his body. A strange feeling and yet so known. The burning of muscles but was still there but no real pain, only pleasure as Gabriel opened himself for what he knew was coming. He trusted Sam down to his very core, even feral like this, but he had doubts Sam had enough mind left to spend a few minutes preparing Gabriel. Now Gabriel understood why Sam seemed to be so careful with Gabriel… because he _could_ break him.  Even without meaning it.  
  
Gabriel arched into his own touch when he pulled his two fingers out and pushed three back in. Stretching himself as open as possible in the short amount of time, Gabriel got up and just when he rose from his kneeling position, Sam opened the door.  
  
His body looked human, but his eyes were not. Completely yellow-golden and with no white left; his eyes were of the wolf now, but Gabriel felt no fear as he met the wild eyes for a moment before Gabriel lowered his gaze to the floor. “I was just coming back to you Sam.” Sam made a huffing sound Gabriel couldn’t interpret and when Sam came over to Gabriel his steps were completely silent. With his eyes lowered to the floor Gabriel could see just how hard Sam was. Indeed, there was only one thing going to happen very soon and Gabriel felt nothing but excitement in his body. “Took you too long.” Growled words but understandable. “I’m sorry Sam,” Gabriel replied and lowered his head even more to offer Sam his unprotected neck.

 

“You should have gone with Dean. Gabriel.” More growled words and Gabriel dared to look up a bit. “No Sam. I want to be here, with you. Only you.” The wolf looked back from a human face, but it was clearly Sam who spoke. “I’m still in control Gabriel. Not much and not for much longer. There is time left for you to go.” Even without looking up, Gabriel snarled at Sam and pushed against his chest. “I’m not going to leave. I’m here to stay. What can I do to make it clear I’m not afraid of you Sam? I want you… I want this. I know what you want from me, but I don’t know how to hammer it into your head that you just can take it because I’m giving it to you. Me, all of me. I’m yours.”

 

The longer Gabriel spoke the faster and harder Sam started to breathe. “Mine?” Huge black pupils surrounded by yellow-gold looked down at Gabriel and for a moment Gabriel was sure Sam’s features had been blurry as if was about to shift. “Yours Sam. Only yours.” Gabriel bent his head to the side to offer Sam is vulnerable throat before he took Sam by the hand to drag him back to the nest behind Gabriel. Gabriel was more than aware Sam was more wolf than human at the moment and so he had to act more like a wolf himself.  
  
Still with head bowed down a bit, Gabriel turned around and knelt on the bed before he dropped to all fours. It had always Sam’s favorite position to take him and why not offer the wolf his favorite treat now?  
  
Gabriel crawled in the middle of the bed before he pressed his shoulders and chest down to present himself to Sam. His own breath speeding up as he felt strangely open in this position, Gabriel waited. Only moments later Gabriel could feel Sam move behind him before warm and rough hands wandered over Gabriel’s back and thighs but when a callused finger touched and probed his stretched rim, Gabriel started to whine low in his chest. The answering growl from Sam was more a soothing than threatening right before Gabriel was pressed even deeper into the thick and soft bed by a heavy hand between his shoulder blades.

  
Sam pressed against Gabriel’s opening with his cock, carefully like he was testing if Gabriel was accepting him. Only when Gabriel pressed back against Sam, welcoming him, did Sam push all the way in with one smooth stroke. When Sam was pressed flush against Gabriel’s ass he paused and leaned over Gabriel’s back to nuzzle his neck before Sam lapped at the soft skin with his warm tongue. But when Gabriel started to push back against the pressure of Sam on his back behind him, Sam growled low and dangerously before he closed his teeth around Gabriel’s neck and bit down. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough make Gabriel whine and stop his movements.  
  
All tension left Gabriel’s body as he went completely pliant under Sam and only when Gabriel didn’t move for several seconds did Sam loosen his bite. Then, Sam pulled out, not much, and shoved himself back into Gabriel’s tight heat. Groaning against the thick sheets under him, Gabriel let himself fall into the wild and unleashed pleasure Sam offered him. This was what Gabriel had thought about when it crossed his mind to stay with Sam tonight. Wild, unleashed and untamed sex. Gabriel would be lucky if he could walk tomorrow but that was tomorrow’s worry. For now, Gabriel let himself be consumed by Sam and Sam was neither careful nor holding back. He took Gabriel with feral power and if Gabriel hadn’t been aware that this was exactly what had been waiting for him he would have been scared to death… but not with Sam and the way Sam had always looked out for him and taken care of him. Gabriel loved that he could give Sam this and when Sam threw his head back to sing a wolf’s song from a human throat as he claimed his mate, Gabriel only loved him more as his body shook with pleasure.  

 

 


	10. A New Name

When Gabriel woke up his body protested, the only position even remotely comfortable seemed to be when Gabriel rested on his front. Slowly the events from the night before came back to him. The way back from his tavern to the castle, the shadows, Sam, Sam the wolf, the fight and… Gabriel’s body thrummed with the reminder of last night. Sam had been restless through the whole night. Had claimed him again and again. After the first time, Sam had howled his claim at the night and refused to leave Gabriel’s body. Together they had rested for a bit until Sam’s body was back in the game again and he had taken Gabriel several times through the night. Not every time was Gabriel allowed to find his own orgasm and so his cock was now half exhausted and half angry at him.  
  
Snarling something angry at his already hard cock, Gabriel hid his head under one of the many pillows and refused to even acknowledge his attention demanding dick. Seriously… his ass was sore, and Gabriel was sure his voice was on a vacation as well because his throat felt dry as fuck. Underneath the feeling of being sore was another sensation of magic and wildness that calmed Gabriel and sent sparks of arousal through his blood.  
  
“Gabriel?” What was that voice again? Gabriel pulled his head out from under his pillow and had to push a few wild bangs out of his face before he could see something. There, next to him but still with some distance between them was Sam. Sam looked at Gabriel with concerned in his hazel eyes and made no move to close the distance between them. Growling low, Gabriel moved himself over to Sam until his side was plastered against Sam’s chest and he could press his face back against the pillows which smelled wonderfully of Sam.  
  
Sighing with happiness, Gabriel let his body relax into the warmth of their shared bed. With his sleep clouded mind, it took Gabriel a few minutes to notice how tense Sam was next to him. Pushing himself up on his arm and brushing his hair out of his face, Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes and was glad to noticed that there was no trace of the wolfs’ yellow-gold left. “Sam? You okay?” Sam only lowered his gaze from Gabriel’s which didn’t sit right with Gabriel and so he pushed against Sam’s chest with his shoulder. “Sam,” Gabriel asked again.

 

“It’s me who should ask if you’re okay Gabriel.” Gabriel had to blink a few times before the words managed to find their way through his mind so he could answer. “I’m a bit sore and a bit tired, but that’s something to be expected after yesterday. I’m good.” Sam nodded in a very clipped way and so Gabriel pushed against Sam’s chest again. “I didn’t want to hurt you last night Gabriel… it was just… I wanted you so much and then you said I could have you and…” Gabriel pushed against Sam until the younger man fell back on his back so he could lay down on Sam’s chest. Like this, Gabriel’s face was hovering over Sam’s face covered in shadows of sorrow and self-hatred. “Sam, can you do me a favor?” Sam looked at Gabriel with wide open eyes and nodded. “Anything you want Gabriel. Name it.” Gabriel pressed his still hard cock against Sam’s belly. “Get me off. Just your fingers and your magic. I can feel it still running wild between us.” For a fraction of a second, Sam looked stunned before he did exactly what Gabriel asked of him.  
  
Long fingers pushed into Gabriel’s still loose hole and after a few testing thrusts Sam found what he was looking for as he pressed down gently against the bundle of nerves inside of Gabriel’s body. Arching off Sam’s chest, Gabriel humped against Sam belly and left a trail of clear fluids on Sam’s skin. “Just like that Sam… not so fast…,” Gabriel gasped out as Sam brought his second hand into the game and let his callused fingers dance over the sensitive rim while magic started to crawl over Gabriel’s skin. The cold of magic at his most intimate place felt almost forbiddingly good. Sam let Gabriel set the pace and whenever Gabriel asked for a bit more pressure, a bit less or anything else, Sam gave it to him. When Gabriel finally came over Sam’s skin with an exhausted whimper, Gabriel let himself drop down, not caring for the sticky whiteness between them but now Sam wrapped his long arms around Gabriel’s body.  
  
“Didn’t think I still had one in me after last night but I think now my balls are as dry as the riverbed in summer. Not that I’m complaining or anything, but I hadn’t so many orgasms since I was a young man and discovered what I can do with my cock together and my hand.” When Sam laughed at Gabriel’s words, he felt remarkably better and Gabriel was sure whatever had haunted Sam after Gabriel woke up could be taken care of.  
  
“I would like to ask you a question Sam.” Sam tensed before he could stop himself and Gabriel didn’t speak again before he felt Sam nod and relax against him. “Were you born as a wolf?” Gabriel questioned. “Yes, it seems that whatever makes me a wolf is linked to the old family line from where I inherited my frost magic.” Gabriel pushed himself up and rested his hands on Sam’s chest. “You can control the wolf to a certain point.” Not a question, but Sam nodded anyway. “Not at the beginning but the more I learned to control my magic the more I understood to control the wolf. The things that make me… _me_ are still important to me when I’m the wolf. I’ve met other wolves. They’re not like me. Much weaker and with far less control over their wolf than me. They fear me and bow to me out of their fear because I can make them obey me with nothing but a word. What I could find out was that none of them were born as a wolf, but they were bitten at some point in their life. Bound to the moon, they are forced to shift when the moon calls and they are _only_ able to shift when the moon calls, never at will.”  
  
Gabriel raised his arm with the light blue scars of Sam’s fangs in his skin. “What does this mean for me? Am I going to bark at the next moon too now?” A solemn expression on Sam’s face made Gabriel regret his question. “I don’t know Gabriel. I’m different to any other wolf I’ve ever met. I was born and not bitten, and my wolf is born in the magic in my blood. The same magic now running through your blood. I will show you how you can use it properly, but I don’t know if I cursed you with an existence of a moonwalker or not.” Frowning, Gabriel tabbed Sam against his nose before he placed a kiss on Sam’s lips.

 

“It doesn’t matter Sam. You didn’t do it on purpose and either I end up as your puppy next moon or don’t. We will deal with it when we must. No need to worry about it now. You will show me everything I need to know anyway.” Sam smiled back at Gabriel even when the smile barely reached his eyes. “Are we mated now Sam?” Sam blinked, and hazel eyes vanished and yellow-golden eyes looked back at Gabriel. “Yes, Gabriel. Our shared magic was bound together in a night of the full moon while you gave yourself willingly to me. A bond as been forged between us that can not be broken. It ties us together, lets us share our growing magic even more. Should you not be called by the next moon and remain human you will gain traits of my wolf anyway. Nothing will come between us Gabriel. We are one and will be until the Wild Hunt clears this world of any living being.”  
  
_Month later at the tavern…_

 

Gabriel climbed down the ladder and looked over the front door of his tavern observing his work. It looked good. He could have hired a stonemason to do it but Gabriel wanted to make it special and so he did it himself. He only hoped Sam would like it. Gabriel stashed the ladder back in the stables and went back to prepare the stew for the evening. Sam would come along later in the day as he had to leave for Winchester Castle a few days ago to attend something important. Sam had been so annoyed he had to leave Gabriel’s new and comfortable bed, that he even made a joke about how he could simply eat everybody who was an idiot So the gathering would be over way faster. Gabriel almost dropped the pot with the potatoes at the time because he laughed so hard.  
  
The evening went by and was busy. The day had been long and good. It was the time of the harvest and people came in hungry and so Gabriel filled one bowl after another and beer after beer left the bar.  
  
It was almost time to close the tavern when the front door was pushed open and a tall figure walked in. Many people turned around to look at Sam as he walked in, but others were already used to the prince walking among them. With a big smile on his face, Gabriel dropped his cleaning towel on the bar pulled Sam tight against his chest when Sam walked around the bar. “I need to show you something. Come on,” Gabriel whispered to Sam and took his hand. Gabriel dragged Sam into the kitchen at first to take one of the larger lanterns before he dragged Sam outside.  
  
Back outside and standing in front of the closed front door, Gabriel raised the lantern and looked up at Sam. “And? What do you think?” Sam only looked at the vast stone right above the door made to hold the name of the family living in the house. In Gabriel’s case the stone had been empty through the years as his tavern had never been in any need of a name, but now Gabriel felt like his home needed one. When Sam looked down at Gabriel with a warm smile and streaks of yellow-gold in his eyes, Gabriel knew he did the right thing.  
  
In big and uneven letters Gabriel had carved a name into the stone of his tavern.  
  
_Wolf’s Den._

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Death's Cold Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125094) by [KillerOfHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope)




End file.
